Doute et Confusion
by Veervanspel
Summary: Attention certains éléments de cette fiction peuvent choquer. Dans une boite à musique dort une créature. Une créature qui dès son réveil n'aura qu'une obsession : récupérer son bien le plus précieux. Histoire centrée sur le personnage de Toya
1. Avant de commencer l'histoire

Titre : Doute et confusion

**Mot de l'Auteur à propos de la page de départ :** Je vous conseille vivement de lire cette partie avant d'aborder le début de l'histoire. J'ai décidé de faire une fiction sur Sakura en partant du personnage de Toya. Quand j'étais gamine, je regardais ce dessin animé, et j'adorais ce personnage. C'est également dans l'optique d'une idée d'original avec un méchant avec un cœur, des gentils qui n'en sont pas munis, et des thèmes abordés fréquemment dans mes fictions : l'homosexualité, le traumatisme après un viol, la violence, la vie de famille.

Comprenez bien que cette histoire ne vous ferra pas rire, ni sourire. Elle est horrible. Pire. Certainement pas pire que l'être humain, cependant.

Merci de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire.

**Sed Plume, votre admirable dévouée.**

**1. Général**

**Titre :** Doute et Confusion

**Auteur :** Sed Plume

**Temps de réalisation :** Un an (2007/2008) **Terminé**

**Nombre de chapitres :** 10

**Fiction sur :** Card. Captor Sakura de Clamp

**Personnage principal : **Toya / Touya / Thomas

**Rating Principal : **Pour Public Avertit, voir pour Adulte.

Commencée le 27 novembre 2007

Terminé le 2 août 2008.

**Résumé : **

_Dans une jolie boîte à musique.  
Un être bien étrange et diabolique,_

_Fut enfermé par le plus grand magicien,_

_Pour la fin des temps était-il certain.  
Mais la créature fut libérée, _

_Elle se mit à chercher son aimé, _

_Qui s'était par amour sacrifié, _

_Pour cette bête nommé l'Amoralité. _

**2. Genres et thèmes abordés dans cette fiction**

**Yaoi** (relation entre homme dans les manga normalement un peu fleur bleue pour les filles.)

**Yuri** (relation entre femmes dans les manga normalement un peu fleur bleue pour les filles.)

**Hétéro** (relation entre un homme et une femme)

**Homosexuel : **(idem que la première, deuxième et troisième mais avec le même sexe et sans les filles.)

**Romance** (relation avec des petits cœurs tout partout)

**Torture Mentale** (grosse déprime, crise de larmes, tentative de suicide, envie de meurtre, doute sur soi-même, sur les autres, etc.)

**Torture physique** (violences plus ou moins fortes, viols).

**Psychologique** (voir torture mentale et autres)

**Magie** (L'univers de Sakura s'y prêtant assez bien faut reconnaître !)

**Accouchement** (en clair : naissance d'enfant et d'autant plus compliqués qu'il y aura certainement **un homme enceint**. Profitons de ce qui ne peut pas arriver)

**Poésie **(Si ça c'est pas de la torture mentale quand cela vient de moi.)

**Mathématique** (Fait chier, j'ai du calculer les semaines, les mois, les jours … Prochaine fois, je fais tout la même journée !)

**Autres **(Connerie, imagination, références à d'autres mangas, univers, mondes, personnes. Jeux de mots. Petit trash un peu gore, mignon bonbon, et etc.)

**Rating par chapitres (C'est-à-dire : Quel public peut le lire.) **

**I. L'amoralité. **Public averti.

**II. Tic. Tac. Boum. **Public averti.

**III. Un oiseau en cage chante-t-il encore ? **Public averti.

**IV. L'Heure du Solstice. **Public Majeur** UNIQUEMENT.**

**V. Enceint ?** Public averti.

**VI. Naissances successives. **Public averti.

**VII. Accouchement. **Public Majeur et Averti.

**VIII. Ode à la fin. **Public averti.**  
IX. Le plan. **Public averti.**  
X. Le temps du choix. **Public averti.

**3. Disclaimer (Pour ne pas aller en taule.) et Avertissement **

1 Les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Clamp et je vous conseille de lire le manga / l'animée et tous ce qui s'y rapporte car c'est une belle histoire sur l'amour. Fleur bleue ? Et alors ? L'amour ne fait de mal à personne.

2 Si vous aimez les histoires fleurs bleues du début jusqu'à la fin, ne lisez pas cette histoire ! Cette histoire n'a pas une fin avec des centaines de morts, mais elle ne se terminera pas non plus avec un mariage, trois enfants qui porteront le nom d'un bâtard et d'un génie (pardon. Ce n'est pas Harry Potter.) Si vous pensiez que tous le récits ne comportaient que des papillons volant et des milliards de bisous : DEMI TOUR ! Vous venez de vous planter de fic et en beauté en plus !

3 Les personnages et animaux n'ont subit aucunes maltraitances pendant la durée du récit. (Ou presque.)

4 Je n'autorise pas la reproduction de ce texte sans que j'en ai donné le droit.

**4. MANGA**

**Résumé du manga, des personnages, etc. **: Voir le forum Fanfiction disponible à partir de mon profil.

**Pour les noms :** C'est toujours difficile de savoir si on va mettre les noms en français ou en japonais. Je les mets généralement en japonais mais avec leur traduction animé mais je peux me tromper, pardon. Pour la concordance voir forum ou ci-joint.

**Voici un petit rappel sur les choses que tout le monde n'est pas d'accord sur les personnages mais que moi je fais comme ça dans cette histoire, et puis c'est tout : **

**Nadeshiko Kinomoto** Nathalie Gauthier / Avalon Elle s'est mariée à 16/17 ans et est donc morte à 26/27 ans. Elle continue de veiller sur sa famille. Sa mort est d'origine inconnue.  
**Spinel Sun / Suppy** Guttar

**Sakura Kinomoto** Sakura Gauthier / Avalon

**Shaolan****/g / Syaoran Li** Lionel ?

**Tomoyo Daidoji** : Tyffany

**Eriol H****iiragizawa** : Anthony

**Kaho Mizuki** Mlle Moreau

**Nakuru Akizuki / Ruby Moon **. DANS CETTE FICTION NAKURU EST UN HOMME ! Il est l'exact opposé de Yukito / Yué. Pardon à ses fans ….

**Yué **Il n'aime pas particulièrement Yukito : ''C'est gênant que nous ayons des caractères opposés." Le fait que le frère de Sakura, Touya, s'est sacrifié pour lui (et Yukito) l'a rendu plus humain.

**Yukito Tsukishiro** Mathieu.

**Fujitaka Kinomoto** A moins de me tromper, à la fin de la série, Sakura sous la demande d'Eriol, coupera les pouvoirs en deux, en transmettant ainsi la moitié à son père (à mon avis) et permettant à Eriol de ne plus lire l'avenir : et donc son propre avenir !

**XXXXX**

**Note de l'auteur :** Ca fait quatre pages ! J'y croie pas, je parle trop. Bon, hop ! Je coupe d'avec le premier chapitre, ni vu ni connu. Et ça passera très bien.  
Edit : Ha ! Non Oo' Huit pages … Bon j'ai vu l'option forum, je crée un forum, et je balance tous les détails dessus.  
Edit 2 : Houra ! 3 pages ! I am Happy !

**Seconde note :** si vous êtes arrivez ici vous êtes formidable. Juste pour information, si vous pouviez laisser une review même pour dire : « j'ai pas aimé », ça me ferra plaisir car parfois je me sens un peu seule au monde ….  
Edit 1 : Vous pouvez en laisser sur chaque chapitre.  
Edit 2 : Et faire de la pub pour moi.  
Edit 3 : Ou pas.

**Dernière note :** Dédicace à tous ceux qui me tapent sur le système ces derniers temps ! Et à ma belle …, tu sais me lire mieux que je sais me comprendre, et être un livre à tes yeux, c'est comme être une plume dans mes mains.


	2. Chap 1 : l'Amoralité

« Doute & Confusion »

**Note de l'auteur sur le chapitre 1 : **

Voilà ! Le premier chapitre est lancé. Lu, relu, et encore lu. J'ai du loupé des fautes. Il faut me pardonner. Comme je l'ai dit le thème serra essentiellement centré sur Toya. Je vais tenter de faire absolument tous les couples en restant plausible. (Toya / Spinel c'est complètement out) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, vos idées, et vos opinions. Qui sait, je la suivrais peut-être.

Prenez plaisir à lire.

_Lod._

Créé le **23/11/07**

**Dernières corrections le** : 02/08/2008

**XXXXX**

**« Doute & Confusion »**

Chapitre 1

**« L'Amoralité »**

_« Viens à moi. Nadeshiko, ma belle Nathalie._

_Réveilles-toi de ton linceul. Viens, ma jolie._

_Viens … »_

Dans la chambre sombre, Toya se réveilla brutalement le cœur battant. Le cauchemar avait reprit. Toutes les nuits, il faisait le même songe : Une silhouette munit d'une longue cape sombre tendait les bras en direction d'un champ d'œillets roses. Les fleurs se mettaient à changer sous l'ombre et les couleurs devenaient rouge sang. Puis, des femmes sortaient de sous la terre. Et pendant cet affreux spectacle, l'ombre murmurait, encore, et encore des paroles sur un ton ténébreux.

La main du fils Kinomoto se remit dans ses cheveux poisseux par la sueur. Il rejeta sa couverture blanche, et se leva calmement, malgré que ce ne fût pas encore le crépuscule. Il alluma ensuite la lumière et soupira lentement. Dans sa chambre, il n'y avait personne. Le brun se remit à respirer calmement se moquant mentalement de lui-même.

Toya venait d'avoir 26 ans en ce début de mars. Il vivait dans un petit appartement aux allures sobres. Sa chambre ne comportait que peu de meubles. Un lit à l'occidental aux draps noirs et à la couverture blanche encombrait une partie de la pièce. Une armoire se trouvait à la gauche du lit. Toya y rangeait son linge. Enfin, une petite table de chevet collée contre le mur et près du lit constituait le dernier meuble. Rien d'autre n'encombrait la pièce. Les décors même étaient sobres.

Sur la table de chevet se trouvaient deux photographies : celle de ses parents avec sa sœur âgée de deux ans et lui-même ; et celle des vacances de l'été dernier où on pouvait voir Yukito Tsukishiro et Kaho Mizuki, ainsi que d'autres camarades de l'universités.

Yukito était le meilleur ami de Toya. Lui et ce dernier s'étaient connus sur les bancs du lycée et ils ne s'étaient jamais séparé. Ils étaient si proches que l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était égale à celle qu'on éprouve pour sa femme le jour de son mariage.

Kaho Mizuki quand à elle était une ancienne camarade d'école. A l'entrée au lycée de Toya, elle était une jeune enseignante en Mathématique. Elle était rapidement tomber amoureuse de lui avant de rompre pour partir en Angleterre prétextant qu'elle savait qu'il allait aimer quelqu'un d'autre et elle aussi.

Toya en avait eut le cœur brisé.

Il y avait également un livre sur cette table de chevet. Toya le prit entre ses mains. Il parcouru calmement le titre et se remit à la lecture de l'ouvrage en se maudissant. Il avait une synthèse orale à faire dans deux jours et s'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pendant plus de dix minutes, il finirait par foutre son année en l'air. Il ne se souvenait déjà même plus du début du livre, et les mots s'échappaient de son esprit à peine parcourus.

_« Viens à moi … Nadeshiko … »_

Le jeune homme sursauta, laissant choir le livre à coté de lui. Il émit un petit gémissement douloureux, et sa tête retomba lourdement sur le lit. Il ne vit pas l'ombre lui tourner autour impatiente de saisir de moment où l'esprit de Toya deviendrait trop faible pour résister. Toya sombra dans un sommeil agité, où le repos n'était pas de rigueur, dans un monde qui était en train de l'ensevelir petit à petit.

X**X**X

Trois nuits. Depuis trois nuits, Spinel passait son temps dehors. Il sentait une ombre néfaste qui rodait sur la ville et il sentait également qu'elle augmentait en force et en pouvoir jour après jour. Spinel avait alerté son maître, Eriol, et celui-ci lui avait dit d'enquêter. Seulement l'enquête avait à peine commencé que Spinel avait ressentit qu'il serait bientôt trop tard.

Le petit animal violet sauta sur le toit d'une demeure en sentant le pouvoir être là. Il chercha une ouverture mais l'appartement semblait fermé. Aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte, aucune porte non plus. Elles semblaient maintenues par un sort violent.

Quand l'animal voulu mettre une patte sur le carreau, il sentit une force le rejeter à quelques mètres plus loin.

Spinel su qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, et après avoir noté l'adresse, il vola rapidement en direction du manoir de son maître pour lui annoncer un malheur : L'Amoralité était de retour, plus sombre et effrayante que jamais. Car seule elle pouvait utiliser des cartes aussi impénétrables.

**XXX**

A 19 ans, les jeunes aspirent à bien des envies : le travail, l'amour, la famille, le désir de progresser, de changer, d'évoluer, de vivre, de n'être plus un enfant, sans vouloir les responsabilités de l'âge adulte.

C'était le cas de Sakura qui vivait en colocation dans le centre de la ville avec Shaolan et Tomoyo dans un appartement tranquille.

Bien qu'elle vivait toujours dans la même ville elle voyait bien moins souvent ses anciens camarades. Sakura passait beaucoup de temps à sortir avec de nouveaux amis, à échapper aux crises de jalousie de Shaolan, et à étudier ses devoirs.

Elle venait justement d'échapper à des reproches du chinois qui lui répéta, en soulignant chaque pronom, qu'elle ne devait pas oublier qu'**elle** était la chasseuse de cartes et qu'il pourrait y avoir encore des ennemis. Sakura l'ignora comme à son habitude : Shaolan s'en faisait trop : pourquoi les cartes reviendraient-elles maintenant ? Tout était finit et s'était très bien comme ça ! Elles étaient rangées sagement dans son bureau et Sakura ne souhaitait plus s'en servir.

L'ambiance dans l'appartement était donc maussade. Malgré leur amour, Shaolan et Sakura n'arrivaient pas à communiquer et Tomoyo conciliante finissait toujours par tenir la chandelle entre les deux, ou à les tenir pour ne pas qu'ils ne se tuent.

La brunette aux cheveux longs était justement dans le salon en train de faire de la couture quand le téléphone sonna.

Tomoyo : « Allo ? »

Kaho : « C'est Kaho. Hiiragizawa désire que vous veniez rapidement. »

Sakura : « C'est qui ? »

Tomoyo : « Kaho. Elle dit qu'Eriol veut nous voir ! »

Shaolan : « Pourquoi ? »  
Sakura : « C'est d'accord ! »

Tomoyo : « Quand ? »  
Kaho : « Calmez-vous. Demain matin, à neuf heures. Chez lui. En revoir Tomoyo, saluez Sakura et Shaolan pour moi. »

**XXX**

« Ils seront là, demain … »

Eriol remercia froidement la jeune femme et lui dit de se retirer. Il était préoccupé et cela se ressentait. Yukito en recevant son appel était venu immédiatement, tout comme Nakuru. Les deux ne s'entendaient pas particulièrement même si Yukito n'avait aucune idée de la raison de l'animosité du second _androgyne_ à son égard (1).

Yukito ne s'était toujours pas habitué au fait d'être une carapace pour abriter Yué mais grâce à Toya, la graine était passée plus facilement. Surtout lorsqu'il avait sentit le courage et l'amitié de son ami quand celui-ci lui avait offert ses pouvoirs pour continuer à vivre. 

Sentant l'inquiétude de leur maître, Nakuru et Yué se changèrent, l'un en parfaite harmonie avec lui-même au contraire de l'autre. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, surveillant le jeune Eriol qui avait le regard ailleurs. Eriol les entendit, ou plutôt les sentit. Il se retourna en souriant avant de murmurer :

Eriol : « Demain matin. Il serra peut-être trop tard. »

Il y eut comme un miaulement. Spinel sauta sur ses pieds et s'assit.

Spinel : « Nous pourrions y aller tous les cinq. Kérobéro acceptera sans nul doute de nous accompagner. »

Eriol : « peut-être. A quelle adresse, as-tu remarqué cette force ? »

Spinel : « Dans le quartier ouest, bloc 9, maison 16 … L'allée des fleurs, à mon souvenir. »

Eriol : « Il vaut mieux attendre car cette force était … Yué ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

La créature ailée aux longs cheveux blancs ne répondit pas. Le visage soucieux, il tentait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important. De vraiment important. Quelques choses qui s'était passé une semaine plus tôt. Ou peut-être un peu plus. 

_Toya fit une mine découragée avant d'hausser les épaules en voyant Yukito avaler ses dixièmes et plus hamburgers. Jamais lui ne pourrait aussi mal s'alimenter, et manger autant. Yukito eut un grand sourire. _

_Y : « J'aurais préféré que tu viennes vivre avec moi. » _

_T : « Et Kaho ? Non merci ! » _

_Y : « Elle ne reste que le temps de corriger ses copies. » _

_T : « Même. Mon appartement est très bien. Viens quand tu veux ! »_

_Y : « C'est où ? » _

_T : « La maison 16 au bloc 9. » _

_Y : « Dans le quartier ouest ? » _

_T : « Bien sûr ! Je tiens à être assez proche au cas où Kaho tenterait de te violer … » _

_Y : « C'est pas drôle ! » _

_Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent amusés tout de même. Toya ne cessait de taquiner Kaho sur sa relation avec Eriol, lui disant que si elle continuait, elle allait tellement être frustrée qu'elle violerait le premier mâle venu. _

_T : « C'est l'allée des fleurs. Ca me rappellera … »  
Y : « qui ? » _

_T : « non rien. » _

Yué : Ouest … 9, 6 …

Eriol : Yué ?

La créature resta silencieuse mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de se poser une simple question : le sentiment qui était en train de lui comprimer la poitrine était-il normal ? Ce sentiment qu'il avait ressentit, des années, des siècles auparavant avant de perdre son maître ? Pourquoi revenait-il ?

Sans répondre à une partie de son ancien maître, Yué laissa Nakuru, Kéro et Spinel discuter du plan à venir. Si c'était l'Amoralité, ils ne pourraient rien faire : et si ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas la peine de se presser. Dans tous les cas agir ce soir ne servirait à rien.

Ce ne fut qu'une voix qui réveilla Yué quelques minutes plus tard :

Eriol : « Yué ! »

Yué : « C'est la maison du frère de Sakura. »

**XXX**

_« Viens à moi. Nadeshiko, ma muse de là-haut._

_Réveilles-toi de ton cercueil, vient, mon oiseau._

_Viens ma belle tourterelle … _

_Que je te brise les ailes. »_

Toya endormit dans son lit s'agitait légèrement, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Il ne se réveilla pas quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et qu'une ombre entra dans la pièce. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand la main de l'ombre se saisit de la sienne et le fit se lever. Toya obéit sagement, le corps en nage, tentant de rejeter une force qui le dévorait depuis des semaines.

Des années.

L'ombre se changea, se mua, et une voix s'envola :

« _Viens à moi, mon garçon, toi qui est de son sang.  
Viens à moi, mon mignon, toi qui est son enfant_. »

Le visage apparu. Un rictus le déforma. L'ombre à qui n'en était plus une sous cet aspect humain se rapprocha du visage du garçon et elle l'embrassa, se délectant intérieurement de cet instant. Elle se mit à mordre la lèvre pour sentir son sang.

Brutalement elle cessa, une main lui maintenant les siennes. Toya s'était réveillé, son regard à moitié endormit fixait incrédule la personne devant soi.

Toya : « Qu'est-ce que … »

L'Amoralité : « Rendors-toi mon mignon ! »

**XXXXX**

**(1) **: Dans cette fiction, Nakaru est un homme pour des raisons pratiques : étant le rival premier de Yué. Et surtout, parce que j'ai toujours pensé qu'il en était un. Allez savoir pourquoi (…)

**A SUIVRE AVEC LE CHAPITE 2 : **

**« Tic, Tac. Boum. »  
Pour Public Averti. **

**L'envers du décor de Doute & Confusion**

**Premièrement du premier chapitre un**

L'auteur se ballade au Japon les mains dans ses poches en compagnie d'une enfant trouvée par là. Absorbé par le paysage, l'auteur se perd en ville. Musique d'ambiance horrible, enfant terrifiée au coté de l'auteur trop endormit pour être terrifiée.

L'auteur s'assoit sur le banc, soupirant : « merde ! Comment retrouver le chemin ? »  
Fillette : Je pourrais avoir un rôle dans ta fic ?  
Auteur : Je ne sais pas. Faut voir.  
Fillette : Je veux ! Je veux ! JE VEUX ! _Tape du pied. _

Auteur : On verra. On verra.

**Deux cameraman arrivent en courant** : Chef ! Toya ne veut pas faire la scène de la chambre à poil !

Auteur : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve lui ! Bon bah trouvez-lui un pyjama !

Fillette : JE VEUX !

Auteur : Et comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?  
Cameramen 1 : Vous êtes en plein milieu du parc du tournage de cet après-midi …  
Auteur : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa ….


	3. Chap 2 : Tic Tac BOUM !

« Doute & Confusion »

**Note de l'auteur sur le chapitre 2 :**

Le chapitre 2. Il vous plaira peut-être. Ou pas. Je l'ai lu et relu comme les autres. Si des fautes vous apparaissent, signalez-les moi. Je les corrigerais rapidement. Que puis-je dire sur ce chapitre ? Oui : Il est pour Public Averti ! Merci.

Bonne Lecture.

_Lod. _

_  
_Créé le **23/11/07**

**Dernières corrections le** : 02/08/2008

**XXXXX**

**« Doute & Confusion »**

Chapitre 2

**« Tic, Tac. Boum. »**

Dans la demeure de Clow Read, Sakura et Shaolan n'en menait pas large. Ils étaient en retard d'une demie heure, ils avaient discuté en venant avec des amis de la faculté et n'avaient pas prit garde à l'heure. Les deux s'en voulaient mais ils avaient également d'autres préoccupations et ils ne comprenaient pas l'air sombre qu'affichait Eriol : il n'y avait tout de même pas mort d'homme ! Tomoyo qui était arrivé en avance attendait elle aussi avec une certaine impatience d'être au courant des événements. Elle avait préparé exprès sa caméra pour cela. Enfin, les aventures recommençaient !

Voyant qu'ils étaient tous enfin prêt, le jeune magicien leur fit signe de le suivre dans le salon. Eriol leur expliqua alors rapidement que Spinel avait repéré une menace dans la ville et qu'il craignait que ce ne soit l'Amoralité. Il n'indiqua pas le lieu où Suppy avait repéré la menace et ne préféra pas non plus rajouter que c'était l'appartement de Toya. Bien que plus petit que Shaolan, Eriol, et du même âge que lui et Sakura, avait un visage arrogant, assez imbu de lui-même dénotant de sa capacité à savoir se juger et à juger les autres. Une grande maturité provenant de ses souvenirs suite à sa résurrection. Il était également, plus âgé qu'il ne semblait le faire croire : il aurait stopper son âge, pour pouvoir rencontrer Sakura plus facilement à l'époque.

Sakura demanda immédiatement : « L'amoralité ? »

Eriol répondit calmement : « Clow Read l'a combattu et l'a fait enfermé mais … »

Shaolan ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, le coupa : « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Malgré l'incorrection de Shaolan, Eriol donna une réponse : « Un de ses élèves fusionna avec une carte afin de le détruire. Il semble qu'il se soit échappé. »

Sakura : « Et comment le battre ? »  
Eriol : « Je ne sais pas. Vous le découvrirez. Allons s'y ! »

Sakura et Tomoyo hochèrent de la tête tandis que Shaolan regardait d'un air soupçonneux Eriol qui se déroba à son regard pour ordonner à Ruby et à Yué de reprendre forme humaine. Kéro alla dans le sac de Sakura et Spinel dans celui d'Eriol qui se souvenait parfaitement de la fin du combat de Clow Read contre l'Amoralité : il avait dut demander de l'aide à trois amis mages, et ils avaient chacun sacrifier un être cher afin d'enfermer le démon dans un petite boite à musique. Cela n'avait pas suffit et de nombreuses cartes pervertis avaient suivies l'Amoralité après avoir tuer les trois mages.

**XXX**

La main de l'Amoralité ouvrit le couvercle dorée de la jolie boite à musique. L'air s'envola légèrement dans la grande et spacieuse chambre d'hôtel de Rome. C'était un air mélancolique et doux, une chanson d'amour d'un amant oublié. Allongé sur le lit, Toya gémit légèrement. Trois serviteurs de l'Amoralité s'occupaient du brun. Ils le nettoyèrent, et le purifièrent sans que Toya ne fasse le moindre geste. Puis ils l'habillèrent d'un vêtement blanc en lin. Ce fut le seul vêtement qu'eut Toya sur le corps, accompagné d'une ceinture dorée. Allongé sur ce lit, le garçon prouvait une fois de plus qu'il était bel et bien le fils de ses parents : son corps était sculpté à la perfection, ses cheveux en bataille et ses muscles dénotait de son coté masculin autant que les quelques cicatrices sur le corps.

Au centre de son crâne, et à chacune de ses extrémités était attachés une ficelle maintenue par une créature translucide au visage blanc.

L'Amoralité se rapprocha du garçon. Elle tendit la main et murmura : « Carte du Pantin. » A coté de Toya l'étrange personnage se mit à bouger avant de disparaître dans un éclat de fumée, redevant une carte noire et argentée. Les liens disparurent et le corps de Toya tomba sur le sol.

Toya ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

L'Amoralité : « Doucement. Il ne faudrait pas forcer, la drogue est encore bien présente dans ton corps. »

Toya : « … Que … »

L'Amoralité : « Chut ! Bientôt tout serra terminé. Depuis des années, je tentais de percer ton esprit, mais ta mère était toujours là pour me repousser. Il semblerait que tu es perdu tes pouvoirs, fils de tourterelle malgré que j'ai du, encore, et encore forcer, et attendre le moment où l'esprit de Clow ne serrait pas prêt de toi. »

Toya : « que … »

L'amoralité : « Chut ! Tu verras. Tout se passera bien. Ecoute … La mélodie est belle, non ? J'ai attendu tant de temps pour avoir la chance de l'entendre … »

_« Viens mon petit oiseau,  
Viens dans mon piège te poser,_

_Que je puisse t'enfermer,  
Dans ma cage mon beau … » _

**XXX**

Au fur et à mesure que le groupe se rapprochait de l'appartement de Toya, Tomoyo sentait son cœur se serrer. Elle devinait où il allait pour avoir aider le frère de Sakura à emménager toutefois elle voulait croire qu'ils finiraient par changer de chemin. Rapidement, ils furent deux à avoir le cœur serré : Yukito ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander où il avait déjà entendu cette adresse. Lui, ne partageant pas les souvenirs et les pensées de Yué, ne se doutait pas qu'il allait chez Toya, trop étourdi pour avoir le moindre souvenir de cette après-midi là.

Sakura et Shaolan qui n'en avaient pas la moindre idée étaient plus ou moins en train de se chamailler. Dans trois mois, aurait lieu le bal de printemps, et Shaolan voulait annoncer aux autres leurs fiançailles. Sakura trouvait que c'était trop tôt encore et qu'il fallait surtout que ça ne perturbe pas leurs études. Ils riaient tous les deux, doucement en cachette, car Shaolan avait tout fait pour ne pas précipiter le mariage avant cela, au contraire de Sakura.

Shaolan était d'autant plus angoissé qu'il fallait l'annoncer à Toya et qu'il voulait que le frère de Sakura le prenne bien. Le garçon s'était attaché à cet homme puissant au mauvais caractère capable de tout offrir pour un ami. Il désirait être son beau-frère et être accepter dans la famille. Seulement depuis le début des examens, Toya semblait constamment fatigué et lunatique, au point que Shaolan anticipait avec crainte la réaction

Etrangement ce ne fut ni Tomoyo, ni Yukito, qui prononça en premier le terme de « Toya. » Nakuru Akizuki qui s'était habillé d'une petite robe sexy se souvint brutalement de cette rue ! Le travesti eut un haut de cœur et il se stoppa trente secondes.

Il partit en courant à la stupéfaction de tout le monde après avoir crié le nom de Toya.

_Toya : « Tu as trop bu. »  
Nakuru : « mais c'est tellement bon. »  
Toya : « tu as tout de même trop bu. »  
_

_Le brun eut un soupir malgré lui. Il tira le second châtain aux cheveux longs pour le faire se lever mais celui-ci retomba lourdement dans les bras de Toya qui leva les yeux au ciel. Le travesti ne se releva pas, et Toya du se pencher pour glisser une main entre ses genoux, le levant du sol afin de le conduire dans la rue.  
_

_Toya : « Tu vis toujours chez ce type-là, Eriol ?»  
Nakuru : « Je veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. »  
Toya : « M'en fiche. »  
Nakuru : « S'il te plait. »  
_

_Le travesti se mit à pleurnicher en partie à cause de la boisson alcoolisée ingurgitée avant de s'endormir au rythme des pas de l'homme. Quand il se réveilla, il se trouva dans le lit du garçon, avec un de ses affreux pyjamas sur le dos. Endormit sur le sol même, Toya semblait tellement fatigué que Nakuru eut un pincement de désolation : ne prenait-il jamais soin de lui ? Il se pencha et sentit les paupières de l'homme s'ouvrir.  
_

_Nakuru : « Tu es étrange. »  
Toya : « J'ai simplement le sommeil agité ces derniers temps. Dors. »  
Nakuru : « Tu ne peux pas dormir par terre ! » _

_Toya : « Mais si … »  
_

_Nakuru descendit du lit, tirant la couverture. Il s'allongea à coté de Toya.  
_

_Nakuru : « alors on va dormir tout deux par terre ! »_

_Toya soupirant céda au garçon, et ils remontèrent sur le futon qui heureusement ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du sol. A peine une seconde fut-elle passée que l'homme fut endormit. Nakuru resta quelques secondes à chercher le sommeil, puis il vit Toya se blottir contre lui, et le sommeil s'envola. Voir cet homme si moqueur et dur d'habitude se nicher contre sa poitrine avec un air tellement épuisé le fit rougir les joues et réveilla une autre partie de son corps que Nakuru n'utilisait pas fréquemment. _

_Il ne fit rien. Il glissa simplement ses doigts sur le visage du garçon, regardant la pièce autour de lui. Les photographies, la petite fille en figurine, le livre posé sur la table de chevet, et leurs vêtements abandonnés. _

Nakuru avait couru, suivit par les autres qui avait sursauté à son cri « Toya ». Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, et l'homme découvrit la porte de l'appartement non fermée à clé. Quand il pénétra dans le salon, il se stoppa net : sous le choc ! Le travesti resta là, tandis que les autres rentraient, un à un, en silence.  
Sakura eut à peine franchit le seuil qu'elle s'effondra comprenant brutalement qu'elle était dans l'appartement de son frère. Shaolan se pencha vers elle pour l'aider, mais lui-même sous l'effet de surprise ne pouvait prononcer la moindre parole réconfortante. Ce fut Tomoyo qui prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait supporter de la voir dans cet état.

Eriol, Kerobero et Spinel fixèrent les traces de sang sur le mur.

Eriol : « Est-ce du vrai ? »  
Spinel : « il me semble que oui. »  
Kéro : « Oui. »

Eriol : « Je vois. »

Inscrit en lettres de sang sur le mur de l'appartement étaient martelés les mots :

_16 ans _

_Merci Sakura. _

_Merci pour tout. _

Yukito fixait sans rien dire le sang sur le mur. Il vit Nakuru rentrer dans la chambre de Toya avec Eriol et il les suivit. Nakuru fixait la pièce. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, tirant la couverture sur lui malgré le sang. Puis il regarda les photographies sur la table de chevet. Il prit celle où il y avait les parents de Toya et fit tomber l'autre qui se brisa dans un éclat de verres.

Nakuru : « Regardez … »

Eriol : « C'est écrit en chinois : Rendez-vous à Rome. »

Nakuru : « c'est étrange, quand j'ai dormit ici avec lui, il y avait … »

Eriol : « Une présence ? »  
Nakuru : « Oui. Une sorte de présence que je ne ressens plus. »

Eriol : « C'était l'amoralité. »  
Nakuru : « Elle n'était pas hostile … Pourtant. »

Eriol : « Elle ne te semblait pas hostile : nuance ! »

Les deux se précipitèrent dehors, au contraire de Yukito qui resta dans la pièce. Il se pencha doucement vers le lit, ramassant le cadre brisé, et le garçon se fixa dans cette photographie où il souriait. C'est alors qu'il changea sans le voir en Yué, s'endormant dans son subconscient.

La créature de la lune continua de fixer le cadre : tous ses étudiants heureux ! Sans un mot, elle retira la photographie de dedans, la mettant dans sa poche, et rendant ensuite la liberté à Yukito.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il manquait la photographie car il sentit un bras le tirer : ils avaient un avion à prendre !

**XXX**

« Je vais te tuer ! Je vais vous tuer ! »

Toya dont plus aucune drogue n'ensorcelait le sang lançait des regards noirs dans toutes les directions. Il était enfermé dans une cage dorée, et toutes les dix secondes des créatures tentaient de le rhabiller et de le recoiffer correctement, se prenant ainsi des poings sur la figure et de nombreuses insultes.  
L'homme ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait (servait-il de monnaie d'échange envers Sakura ? Il ne le tolérait pas !) Mais il en avait assez et en plus il allait rater ses partiels. De plus, il craignait pour son appartement : le truc ne devait pas l'avoir fermé, et si des gamins taguaient ses murs pendant son absence, il allait devoir le refaire repeindre. Ce n'était pas de son humeur. Toya savait que c'était stupide de penser à ces détails mais il devait penser, penser pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Mais j'en ai marre ! Et vous ne pouvez pas fermer cette boîte à musique ! … »

Un domestique fit signe que non. C'était le dernier né de la création, et il avait encore une pointe de curiosité vis-à-vis du monde. Cela ne durerait pas, comme toutes les créations de l'Amoralité, elle finirait par ne plus avoir que deux idées : obéir à son maître et semer la discorde.

« Vous ne la trouvez pas jolie ? »

Toya : « Non ! »

**XXX**

L'avion avait décollé depuis dix minutes. Sakura et ses amis étaient stressés. Ils avaient dut prendre un avion de ligne car en prendre un privé aurait prit trop de temps et ils étaient pressés. Ils étaient donc séparés, à bord d'un avion touristique. Tomoyo, Sakura et Shaolan était assit à l'arrière de la machine et il gardait le silence. Sakura n'avait pas cessé de pleurer pendant tout le trajet en voiture, et même si elle semblait s'être calmer, les larmes risquaient de retomber.  
Après une heure de vol, elle se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes et en profita pour aller demander des explications à Eriol mais celui-ci préféra lui dire de retourner s'asseoir. Yukito qui était assit à coté du jeune homme, de Nakuru, et de Kaho, lui signe de ne pas se décourager.

Sur le chemin du retour à sa place, Sakura faillit renverser un vieil homme tant elle était chamboulée. Elle l'évita de justesse, et remarqua soudainement une petite fille qui lui bloquait le chemin. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds en couettes. La petite fille lui tendit un petit ballon rose en souriant :

Petite fille : « Tenez Madame. Vous avez l'air triste ! »

Non loin de là, Yukito fronça brutalement les sourcils : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi kidnapper Toya ? »

Eriol : « … Je ne sais pas. »  
Yukito : « « Vous savez toujours ! »

Eriol : « Ca ne te ressemble pas de t'énerver ainsi. »

Yukito garda le silence, mais à l'étonnement d'Eriol ce fut Nakuru qui posa de nouveau la question.

Nakuru : « s'il vous plait maître, dites-nous pourquoi ! »

Eriol soupira : « Je ne sais pas. A l'origine la boite était fermée. En sortant, l'Amoralité a dut voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et … Je pense … Que Sakura dut la faire sortir. Seuls quelqu'un avec un lien Clow Read aurait pu. Elle ne devait être qu'une enfant … La créature en s'échappant ne devait avoir qu'une envie : se venger de Clow Read et retrouver sa bien aimé. »  
Nakuru : « Sa bien aimé ? »  
Eriol : « l'élève de Clow était secrètement amoureux d'une jeune fille pure se trouvant dans le village où il vivait. Il utilisa les cartes afin de devenir plus puisant et transforma la jeune fille en esclave. En sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas être sauvé, elle se tua, et Clow Read profita de cette tristesse pour enfermer l'homme dans une boite à musique que l'Amoralité avait offert à la jeune femme. Mais l'Amoralité promit alors de trouver un être plus pur et plus dur à briser que la jeune femme afin d'en faire sa bien aimé à jamais et pour copuler son premier fils. »

Yukito blanchit brutalement : « Je ne comprends pas … Toya n'est … pas … une femme … ni pur … »

Eriol : « C'est bien ce que je disais. Je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse prendre un homme tel que Toya … Une enfant aurait été logique. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un piège pour atteindre quelqu'un d'autres mais … »  
Nakuru : « Mais … »

Eriol : « Rien. »

**XXX**

Dans la chambre de style romaine, une petite fille blonde se rapprocha de la cage où était enfermé le frère de Sakura. Ses couettes blondes dansant avec elle. Toya la regarda venir, et quand elle fut proche, il tenta de la saisir. L'Amoralité pointa le doigt en direction de l'homme et le projeta contre les grilles de la cage, la carte de la violence retombant dans la main de la gamine qui eut un joyeux rire.

« Et bien … Sakura est bien naïve. Dix secondes et l'avion va exploser. Tiens-tu à ta petite sœur ? »

Toya : « Quoi ? »  
Amoralité : « Tic … Tac … Tic … »  
Toya : « comment une enfant peut-il faire ça ? »

L'Amoralité eut un sourire mauvais : « Tac … Tic … »

Toya : « … Ne le fais pas. Ne le fais pas, je ferrais ce que tu voudras. «

L'amoralité : « Je n'en attendais pas moins du cœur le plus pur. Déjà enfant, te souviens-tu ? Quand j'ai tué ta mère après que ta sœur m'est délivrée, tu as trouvé les mots pour réconforter ton père. J'étais à deux doigts de tuer cette partie de clow, mais tu lui as dit : « nous ne pourrions vivre sans toi » et ton père a été délivré de tous les malheurs. Seule la bonne tristesse resta en lui. Alors j'ai su … »

Toya : « Vous êtes folle. »  
L'Amoralité : « Ho ! Non, mon garçon ! Malheureusement pour toi. Je ne suis pas folle. Tic … Tac. Boum ! »

Toya fixa la petite fille qui riait au éclat en ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser des larmes de joie sortir de ses yeux, tout en dansant follement autour de la cage. Elle fixa Toya qui ne comprenait toujours pas. Il commença par l'insulter, la menacer, puis il abandonna.

Une heure plus tard, l'enfant fit apparaître une sucette, puis elle pointa la télévision. Sur le journal télévisé, on vit un avion en train d'exploser, et une liste des passagers. Toya se mordit la lèvre, mais il ne pu empêcher une larme de couler quand il vit le nom de sa sœur et de ses amis défiler sur l'écran.

« Tic … Tac … Boum ! Tic … Tac … Boum ! »

La petite fille sautillait joyeusement, frappant dans ses mains en riant.

« Tic, tac. BOUM ! »

**XXXXX**

**A SUIVRE AVEC LE CHAPITE 3 : **

**« Un oiseau en cage chante-t-il encore ? »  
Pour Public Averti.**

**XXXXX**

**L'envers du décor de Doute & Confusion**

**Le second deuxième après premier dit numéro deux**

L'auteur soupirant …avant de sursauter.

Auteur : « HA ! Mais c'est toi la petite fille ! »

Petite fille : « Oui ! Je suis une petite fille ! »

Auteur : « Mais non mais … ».

Toya dans la cage depuis une heure : « Quel rapidité d'esprit ! »

Auteur : « Je croooyyyais que t'étais une imitatiooooon ! »

Co-Réalisateur : « Silence ! Demain, minuit pour la scène trois. »


	4. Chap 3 : Un oiseau en cage

« Doute & Confusion »

**Note de l'auteur sur le chapitre 3 : **

Trois chapitres ! Vous en avez lu 2 ? Quel courage. Sérieusement. Je vous félicite. Si j'étais riche vous sériez dignement récompensé. Comme je ne le suis pas, nous n'aurez qu'un merci.  
Tant pis.  
Les corrections et réponses du chapitre 2 ont été corrigées. Pff ! J'aimerais devenir écrivain, mais, je ne suis vraiment qu'au début du parcours. Il me semble, parfois, que je n'y arriverais jamais.

Bonne Lecture.

_Lod._

Créé le **24/11/07**

**Dernières corrections le** : 02/08/2008

**XXXXX**

**« Doute & Confusion »**

Chapitre 3

**« Un oiseau en cage chante-t-il encore ? »**

Un mois. Un mois s'était écoulé. Peut-être moins … Les jours de Mars défilaient sans que Toya puisse en avoir conscience enfermé dans une pièce toujours allumée sans la moindre heure à disposition. L'avril arrivait. Au départ Toya pensait qu'il verrait surgir Sakura et ses amis et qu'il serait sauvé. Qu'il apprendrait qu'ils étaient tous en vie et qu'il ne faisait qu'un mauvais rêve. Maintenant il n'attendait plus. Assit dans la cage, obligé à se nourrir de force mais perdant tout de même des kilos, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire et il n'écoutait pas l'Amoralité. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter.

Ce fut pourtant un choc quand celle-ci vint à lui. Elle s'était de nouveau changée. Elle ressemblait à une adolescente brune qui sucerait un bonbon pendant des heures. Elle aimait se changer, en garçon, en fille, son visage, son allure, mais ses yeux restaient un peu fous comme obsédés par une unique envie que Toya n'arrivait pas à lire.

L'Amoralité s'ennuyait : Toya restait assit, au fond de la cage, il ne bougeait et ne faisait rien. Même utiliser la carte du pantin n'avait rien de distrayant car ça ne venait pas de lui : de sa force habituelle !

Amoralité : « Je vais te montrer quelques choses. »

L'Amoralité fit un signe de la main à la télévision. Au début Toya ne vit rien, puis petit à petit, une image se forma. Il sentit son cœur bondir de joie devant la vision de l'écran : Sakura était en vie ! Elle dormait dans les bras de Shaolan comme une bienheureuse. Elle semblait heureuse. Le visage se fendant sous un sourire tandis que le gamin lui embrassait les cheveux.

L'image changea comme-ci l'Amoralité avait appuyé sur une chaîne de télévision, Kaho était debout devant une chaise de bureau, bloquant Eriol qui riait à gorge déployée en même temps qu'elle. Elle était belle comme toujours et semblait si heureuse que Toya eut un pincement au cœur : il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse depuis leur séparation. Cela lui fit à la fois plaisir, mais aussi mal : car il allait mal et que personne ne semblait le voir.

De nouveau la télévision sembla changer de chaîne. Cette fois-ci Toya entrouvrit les lèvres. Il était stupéfait en voyant son meilleur ami Yukito en train d'embrasser Nakuru. Cependant, il ne se mit pas en colère, il regarda l'Amoralité avant de se rasseoir : il n'y croyait pas, mais ces images lui faisaient du bien : si elles étaient vraies ses amis étaient en vies. Si elles étaient fausses, l'Amoralité avait pu mentir aussi sur l'accident d'avion. Dans les deux cas, sa sœur, Yukito, et les autres allaient bien.

Mais sans lui.

Sans le voir, il laissa le premier sentiment de l'Amoralité entrer en lui : le doute. Il doutait de ses amis, il doutait de leurs existences désormais, et de leurs amitiés même. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et ce doute créait une fracture dans son esprit que l'Amoralité ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Toya ne pouvait pas désirer la mort de ses amis, mais s'il ne désirait pas celle-ci, alors il serrait obliger d'accepter qu'ils étaient mieux sans lui !

Amoralité : « Et bien, tu me sembles perdu. »

La cage s'ouvrit et l'Amoralité s'approcha de l'homme sans qu'il ne fasse un geste. Il sentit les doigts de l'adolescente se saisir de son cou, et un instant l'air lui manqua. Pendant cet instant Toya pensa qu'il allait mourir et il en fut soulagé jusqu'à ce que la poigne se relâche.

Glissant les doigts sur son cou, encore suffoquant par l'emprise, Toya sentit un bijou. Un collier plutôt. Il se fixa de nouveau dans la glace qu'il avait tentée plus d'une fois de briser et réprima un frisson de dégoût en se voyant ainsi agenouillé sur le sol, un collier attaché solidement à une chaîne que tenait entre ses doigts l'Amoralité.

Amoralité : « Sois heureux ma fleur… Encore 3 jours, et le solstice du printemps serra là. »

Toya : « Fous-moi la paix. »  
Amoralité : « Chut, mon petit oiseau. Ne sens-tu pas ce moment ? Bientôt ta mère serra ici, et mes autres victimes aussi … »

_Viens à moi. Nadeshiko, ma belle mère._

_Réveilles-toi de sous la terre._

_Viens ma belle demoiselle …_

_Que je te brise ma tourterelle. _

**XXX**

Spinel et Kérobéro avaient volé pendant toutes la nuit dans le but de trouver le lieu où pouvait se cacher l'Amoralité. Pouvait-on être certain qu'elle était bien à Rome ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'un de ses coups fourrés ? Les deux ne faisaient pas de bruits. Kérobéro et Spinel étaient dans la soute à bagage quand ils avaient entendu le bruit de l'explosion … L'Amoralité était folle. Elle avait faillit tuer des centaines d'innocents. Eux y compris.

Spinel pénétra dans la chambre, qu'il partageait avec son maître, et se stoppa en le voyant en éclat de rire avec Kaho. Kaho en avait assez qu'Eriol ne se repose pas, à ce rythme il allait se tuer, et voir cette femme s'occuper de lui comme d'un enfant, avait soudainement fait rire la réincarnation de Clow Lead. Il le sentait l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, et ce dilemme : aimer l'homme dans un corps d'enfant n'était-il pas de la pédophilie ?  
Cela n'en était plus. Elle avait bien attendu, et ils seraient bientôt majeurs à l'âge de 20 ans. Mais lui se posait d'autre question : serait-il capable de la rendre heureuse ? Il n'avait jamais aimé. Son autre, Clow Lead avait peu et mal aimé. Il n'avait jamais su le faire, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait préféré vivre en compagnie de ses créations plutôt qu'avec d'autres magiciens et humains.

Eriol : « Suppy, as-tu trouvé ? »

Spinel, toujours gêné d'être surnommé, répondit calmement : « Rien. »  
Kérobéro : « Il nous a semblé, un instant, sentir son pouvoir. Il a disparu trop rapidement. »

Eriol : « Elle sait qu'on est là. Vas me chercher les autres. »

Kérobéro obtempéra. Il vola dans l'hôtel désert, discrètement, jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de Sakura. Celle-ci s'était endormit dans les bras de Shoalan à qui elle devait, comme les autres, la vie.

_Shaolang regardait depuis quelques minutes le ballon entre les mains de Sakura. Comment ce faisait-il que cet objet soit aussi attirant ? Etrange. Il était aussi à la fois repoussant comme atteinte par la magie d'une carte. Le garçon le murmura à Sakura, qui sourit en expliquant qu'une enfant lui avait donné._

_  
Toutefois quand elle voulu lui montrer l'enfant, celle-ci n'était pas dans l'avion._

Shaolan réagit jusqu'à temps, il utilisa la carte du temps, et grâce à la carte du vol et du vent de Sakura, ils firent sortir tous le monde de l'appareil, le laissant exploser en plein ciel sous ordres d'Eriol : il vaut mieux qu'elle nous croie morte. Plutôt qu'elle sache qu'on a déjoué ses plans. 

Kéro s'en voulu de les réveiller, les informants qu'il devait aller chez Eriol.

Pendant ce temps, Spinel se rendit dans la chambre de Yukito et de Ruby Moon. En entrant dans la pièce, il fut un peu surprit de voir qu'ils étaient chacun d'un coté de la pièce à se fixer avec haine. Cela ne ressemblait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Yué le regard noir murmura un mot avant de pointer du doigt Ruby qui éclata d'un joyeux rire.

_Allongé dans la chambre, Yukito ne cessait de penser aux paroles de Nakuru. Comment avait-il pu dormir avec Toya ? Ce n'était pas logique. Pas normal ! Toya ne dormirait pas avec lui, d'ailleurs, pourquoi faisait-il semblant de connaître son meilleur ami ?  
Nakuru avait bien vu que Yukito était confus depuis quelques temps. Il s'en amusait, rajoutant dans la confusion, en parlant de la tâche se trouvant dans le bas du dos de Toya. Ou bien encore en parlant de ses goûts. A force Yukito avait commencé par le fixer autrement : comme un rival, un danger._

_Nakuru releva le visage en direction de son camarade et murmura doucement :_

_Nakuru : « ses lèvres me manquent. »  
Yukito : « Il ne t'a jamais embrassé. »  
Nakuru : « comme dirait maître Eriol, ce comportement ne te ressemble pas. »  
Yukito se releva d'un bond, et sans mot dire il embrassa Nakuru qui resta sur le cul avant de changer d'apparence et de repousser le garçon qui eut un doux sourire.  
Yukito : « Il ne t'a jamais embrassé. Je le sais. »  
Nakuru : « C'est marqué sur mes lèvres peut-être. »  
Le visage de Yukito se radoucit : « Oui. C'est marqué dessus. »  
Soudainement le garçon se changea. Comme à son habitude, Yué ne prit pas le temps de prévenir, et il fixa froidement Ruby Moon sans un mot. _

_Yué : « Tu devrais abandonner. Ruby. Il nous a offert ses pouvoirs. »  
Nakuru : « Fameux ! Maintenant, il n'est plus en état de se défendre. Ce n'était que de la pitié … » _

Spinel : « Eriol veut vous voir et … »

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, le cris de Sakura le coupant net :

**« Où est Tomoyo ? »**

**XxX**

Toya encadrait dans ses bras Tomoyo. Il fixa prudemment l'Amoralité qui riait à gorge déployée devant la protection du jeune homme. Cette petite chatte à caméra avait été trop curieuse, elle n'aurait pas du la suivre alors qu'en aspect d'enfant, l'Amoralité sortait dehors pour acheter des sucreries.

Tomoyo se lamentait intérieurement. Manque de chance ! Elle avait suivit la bonne fillette mais elle aurait du prendre le temps de téléphoner à ses amis.

L'Amoralité laissa faire Toya et elle alla s'asseoir sur le seul lit de la chambre cloisonnée et fermée de part et d'autre. Toya s'étant mit de l'autre coté de la pièce. Tomoyo elle ne disait rien. Quand il sentit que l'Amoralité ne comptait pas s'en prendre à Tomoyo, Toya libéra la jeune fille, et resta là, debout, à attendre.  
Tomoyo en profita pour observer la pièce. Un lit était posé dans un coin avec une télévision. D'étranges créatures grisâtres à l'aspect humain étaient assises. Seule l'une d'elle fixait Toya sans rien dire.

La meilleure amie de Sakura prit alors le temps de regarder Toya. Elle avait d'abord eut du mal à le reconnaître tant ses cheveux avaient poussés. Il les avait attaché en une longue tresse. Son corps n'était couvert que par un simple pantalon blanc en toile, et à son cou, un collier doré était attaché. Sa peau halée manquait de soleil et son regard était terne.

Toya se rapprocha d'elle, et il lui tendit de l'eau. Un frisson traversa alors le corps de Tomoyo en se rendant compte que l'eau se trouvait dans une gamelle d'or. Comme … Comme la gamelle d'un animal.

Tomoyo : « Toya … On était tellement inquiet. » 

Un rire la fit se stopper et l'Amoralité éclata plus fortement d'un rire sinistre : « pensez-vous donc ? Regardez ! Vous êtes les deux exclus de la bande. Ceux qui n'ont pas de vis-à-vis. Le meilleur ami de Yukito, la meilleure amie de Sakura. Que deviendrez-vous quand Yukito se mariera, et que Sakura ferra de même ? Tu as peur jeune fille. Et cela se sent. Tu te poses chaque jour la question quand tu les entends parler de leurs projets : des projets où tu n'apparais pas ! »

Le corps de l'adolescente trembla, le sentiment de crainte et de peur la prenant. La carte était lancée et le poison allait la consumer comme il avait consumé toutes les victimes de l'Amoralité les transformant en créatures mais Tomoyo sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Toya hochant doucement de la tête avant de murmurer.

Toya : « ne l'écoute pas. Sakura t'aime, elle t'a toujours aimé. »

Etrangement, les mots marchèrent. Il avait suffit qu'il parle pour qu'elle reprenne confiance : Sakura était son amie, et elle serra toujours son ami. Même si elle se mariait. L'Amoralité eut un rictus de dégoût, mélangé au plaisir : c'était comme elle le pensait ! Toya pouvait lire dans les cœurs et il pouvait directement leur parler.

Elle se rapprocha d'eux et Toya encercla Tomoyo mais cela ne servit à rien. En quelques secondes l'Amoralité fit appel à la carte de la chaîne, et Toya se retrouva attaché par son collier au abord de la chambre. Alors l'Amoralité fit venir à elle Tomoyo, et elle assit la jeune fille sur une chaise.

L'Amoralité se changea, en Sakura : » Voyons … Regardes-moi mon bel oiseau ? Veux-tu chanter ? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas. Tu le sais qu'ils vont t'abandonner. Laisses mes mots entrer dans ton cœur … »  
Toya : « Laisse-là ! »

L'Amoralité fit un geste et une large ceinture de cuir se posa sur la bouche de Toya. Elle continua à parler, de tel sorte, que bientôt le visage de Tomoyo ruissela de larme. Elle savait que c'était faux et pourtant elle y croyait. Le simple doute, la simple confusion, l'avait réduit à l'état de tremblement, et si elle avait pu bouger à cet instant, elle se serait donné la mort ou aurait laissé la maladie l'emporter. L'Amoralité fit signe à ses créatures, et ils tirèrent la jeune fille tremblante à l'intérieur de la cage qui se referma brutalement.

L'amoralité délivra Toya qui était en train de suffoquer. Elle eut un grand sourire et murmura : « Parles-lui maintenant, mais tu ne pourras plus la sauver. »

**XXX**

L'Amoralité avait disparu. Toya seul dans l'appartement se rapprocha de la cage où Tomoyo n'avait cessé de pleurer. Il tendit la main pour prendre la sienne.

« Chante. Chante, Tomoyo, et tout ira mieux … »

**XXXXX**

**A SUIVRE AVEC LE CHAPITE 4 : **

**« L'heure du Soliste. »  
Pour Public Majeur Uniquement. **

**Si vous ne désirez pas lire le chapitre 4 ou ne pouvez pas le lire (personne très sensible, trop jeune, etc.) ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez directement au Chapitre 5, un résumé du Chapitre 4 vous serra donné.**

CHAPITE 5 : 

**« Enceint ? »**

**Pour Public Avertit. **

**XXXXX**

**L'envers du décor de Doute & Confusion**

**Un plus deux égal trois soit le chapitre là**

Auteur : « Parfait ! Bon, on va faire une pause et manger. La fleuriste est arrivée ? » _Au cuisiner._ « Croque monsieur et café, s'il vous plait ! »

Toya : « Non, elle ne va pas tarder. » _Au cuisinier._ « Une omelette. »

Sakura : « C'est gentil à Tomoyo de nous prêter sa propriété pour le tournage. » _Au cuisinier._ « Une tarte salée ! »

Le cuisinier : « Je veux bien … Mais dites-lui de stopper ! » _pointe du doigt Yukito_

Yukito : « Six nems, trois rouleaux de printemps, deux tartes salées, dix crêpes au fromage, un peu de ce truc là, et de ça, et de ça, des gâteaux, tout cela là … »


	5. Chap 4 : L'heure du Solstice

« Doute & Confusion »

**Pour Public Majeur Uniquement. **

**Si vous ne désirez pas lire le chapitre 4 ou ne pouvez pas le lire (personne très sensible, trop jeune, etc.) ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez directement au Chapitre 5, un résumé du Chapitre 4 vous serra donné. **

**Note de l'auteur sur le chapitre 4 : **

Que dire sur ce chapitre ? Un peu horrible … Je sais. J'adore.  
Ne m'en voulez pas. Mais ce que je ne souhaiterais jamais faire subir à mon pire ennemi, j'aime le faire subir à mes personnages. En faux. Car ça fait du bien. De sortir ses pensées étranges. D'expier ses peurs. Les nôtres, bien entendu car c'est cela qui est amusant. Non ? Se faire peur à soi-même.  
Ce chapitre est pour un public Majeur et averti.  
Jeune et sensible, s'abstenir.

_Lod._

Créé le **24/11/07**

**Dernières corrections le** : 02/08/2008

**XXXXX**

**« Doute & Confusion »**

Chapitre 4

**« L'heure du Solstice »**

L'Amoralité était d'une humeur joyeuse. Tomoyo et Touya n'en comprenaient pas la raison. La jeune fille chantait toutes les nuits et allait de mieux en mieux. Elle savait bien que Touya mentait quand il disait que tout irait bien mais l'entendre faisait chaud au cœur. Il faisait son possible pour rendre la captivité moins dure, lui rajoutant de la nourriture dans son assiette et tentant de la consoler comme il pouvait. Seulement, ça ne marchait qu'à moitié : chaque jour, Tomoyo voyait les mêmes scènes : Touya était traîné comme un chien, attaché à une chaîne, devant manger et boire dans des gamelles, et se faisant laver et habiller par des créatures épouvantables. L'un d'elle en particulier ne cessait de tourner autour de Touya lui posant mille et une questions et s'amusant avec ses cheveux sans que Touya ne réussisse à la faire partir.  
D'habitude l'Amoralité se défoulait sur Tomoyo, mais ce jour du 20 mars, elle ne faisait que rire en les fixant. Elle n'avait pas tenter une seule fois de faire pleurer Tomoyo, ni de faire plier Touya, et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, ils sentaient tous les deux l'inquiétude grimper : ce n'était pas normal, et cela signifiait qu'elle préparait un sale coup !

Ils finirent pourtant par s'endormir, comme deux chatons, l'un à coté de l'autre, se protégeant mutuellement.

Ce n'est que vers 5 heures du matin que Toya fut réveillé par une musique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : celle de la boîte.

**XxX**

Sakura, Eriol, Shaolan et leurs créatures avaient tous unis leurs magies afin de repérer l'Amoralité. Ils avaient du mal car l'Amoralité avait laissé des pièges partout dans la ville de Rome mais soudainement, ils sentirent sa présence : grâce à une voix.

Un chant.

Le chant de Tomoyo qui s'envolait au travers des murs et de la magie et qui redonna courage à nos héros pour retrouver leurs amis perdus.

**XxX**

L'Amoralité eut un petit rictus mauvais. Touya ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait (comme toujours, vous me direz) mais il sentait que c'était aujourd'hui que cela allait arriver. L'amoralité ne cessait de siffler la musique et de bredouiller des sons. Nommant et appelant ses petits oiseaux.

_Viens à moi. Nadeshiko, ma belle mère._

_Réveilles-toi de sous la terre._

_Viens ma belle demoiselle …_

_Que je te brise ma tourterelle.  
_

Un éclair fendit l'air et tomba à quelques mètres de Touya qui tirait désormais sur sa chaîne, les yeux paniqués par le spectacle qu'il voyait.

**XxX**

Yué fit exploser la porte de la chambre. Tomoyo sursauta dans la cage et cessa de chanter de longues larmes glissant de ses joues, elle voyait tous ses amis autour d'elle. Malgré cela, elle su aussi que pour Touya, ils arrivaient trop tard. La pièce ne comportait plus rien, sauf la télévision, le lit, la cage et elle-même.

Rubis Moon frappa violement dans le mur en même temps qu'Eriol qui maudit son ennemi mais il releva les nez, fermant les yeux :

« Ils sont en Europe ! »

**XxX**

Dans le champ d'œillet où ils se trouvaient, Touya voyait les femmes mortes revenir à la vie. Parmi elle sa mère. Il sentait son courage diminuer à fur et à mesure que ces mortes revenant à la vie murmuraient des « ho, maître. », « nous voila mon maître … », et il aurait volontiers tout donner pour être ailleurs. 

Ce n'était que le corps de Nadeshiko, son esprit enfermé dans une prison. Elle n'avait pas conscience de son fils, et elle restait là débout, près de la fillette.

Les femmes sortirent de la terre et les champs d'œillet se changèrent en un rouge sang. L'Amoralité se transforma à son tour en un homme aux cheveux rouges et gras, il se retourna en direction de la mère de Touya

« Ma belle Nadeshiko.

- … »

Un corbeau s'envola et son croassement fit rire plus fortement l'Amoralité qui se retourna en direction de Touya. Il était effrayant : massif, ses cheveux gras et épais semblaient être de petits serpents qui auraient prêt à mordre. Son corps rempli de poil semblait couvert d'une couche de crasse dégoûtante, et tout son aspect était repoussant : exprès !

L'amoralité se rapprocha du fils de Nadeshiko, et d'un geste de la main le fit asseoir sur un lit de fleurs mortes qui naquit.

Touya : « Vous êtes fou ! »  
Amoralité : « Tu commences à avoir peur. Vois, mes pouvoirs sont revenus. Et toi, mon bel oiseau, tu vas perdre tes dernières plumes. Carte de la passion, funeste et noire, viens à moi, et pétris-moi cette âme. Moi, l'Amoralité, maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne ! »

Une forme de femme apparue près de l'homme crasseux, elle se pressa contre le corps de Touya avant de disparaître à son contact, rentrant à l'intérieur de l'homme. Touya émit un petit gémissement, il du fermer les yeux, ses doigts s'agrippant à la terre. Son corps réagissait à un processus qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

La première larme perla de ses yeux, tomba sur le sol, et les fleurs semblèrent reprendre vie.

Le corps se crispa sous un plaisir fou.

Touya releva les cuisses, commençant de lents mouvements. Sa main tenta d'aller chercher son membre pour éteindre le feu qui semblait le tuer, mais une main râpeuse l'agrippa avant que des fils d'or ne viennent attacher ses poignets au seul arbre se trouvant dans le champ.

L'amoralité resta là, un long moment, à fixer le corps se trémousser à la recherche d'un contact, et quand il vit les yeux s'ouvrir de nouveau, il eut un rictus de satisfaction.

Touya : « … qu'est-ce que … »  
Amoralité : « Demandes-le … »  
Touya : « Arrêtez ! »

Le rictus resta là, tandis que l'Amoralité s'approchait de nouveau pour écarter les jambes de Touya, ses doigts se posant devant une entrée humide. Il regarda dans les yeux Touya, l'obligeant à ne pas fermer le regard.

Touya laissa une seconde larme couler, elle glissa sur ses joues avant de s'abattre sur le sol, et une autre fleur blanche naquit.

Cette fois l'Amoralité se colla pratiquement à son corps, et elle murmura doucereusement à l'oreille de l'homme.

Amoralité : « Dis-le. Tu as envie que je te touches n'est-ce pas, alors demandes-le ! »  
Touya : « …Cessez … s'il vous plait … pitié ! »  
Amoralité : « mon petit oiseau a bien des soucis, alors que grandit l'envie, l'envie. »

Une nouvelle vague de plaisir traversa le corps de Touya qui sentit le doigt d'Amoralité passer devant son sexe. Alors lentement, bredouillant, il murmura : « … ui … … »

Amoralité : « Oui quoi ? »  
Touya : « … f… arrêtez. »

Amoralité : « allons, nous y sommes presque. Il te suffit simplement de dire les bons mots. »

Alors ne pouvant plus se retenir, Touya éclata en sanglots, son corps se cambrant, cherchant à être toucher par le corps disgracieux de l'amoralité qui sourit en voyant cet être si pur, changer par lui-même en une créature délicieuse, être souiller par elle-même. Désormais sa tête n'était plus que couchée sur un lit de fleurs blanches. Cette vision attendrissante et poignante aurait ému n'importe quel être avec un cœur.  
Ce n'était pas le cas de l'Amoralité, et comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à briser la fierté de l'homme avec de simples mots, elle se rapprocha et se positionna face à lui. Le membre tendu fermement devant l'entrée, sans rien faire.

Car il fallait que ce soit lui qui l'accepte. Il fallait que Touya lui demande ou vienne par lui-même. Touya gémit douloureusement, avant de fermer les yeux. Cet être dégoûtant le répugnait : tout en lui donnait envie de vomir : son aspect, ses airs, ce qu'il avait fait. Nonobstant cela, ses hanches se collèrent à celle de l'Amoralité. Il avait si mal, si mal, il fallait calmer la douleur.

Toya s'embrocha sur le long membre épais gémissant de plaisir et pleurant de ressentir ce plaisir. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir cette envie, qui l'obligea à recommencer, une seconde fois, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant pour supplier faiblement l'Amoralité de le prendre.

L'Amoralité eut un rire cruel de gagnant : juste ce signe. C'était bon, désormais. Ses doigts râpeux se changèrent, des ongles poussant, tendis que déchirant la chair, il rentra à l'intérieur de l'homme qui poussa un gémissement de douleur, vite accentué par des gémissements de plaisirs. Touya ne pouvait plus s'écouter, il en demander encore plus, la carte l'empoisonnait, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir : même ainsi. Malgré le sang glissant de ses cuisses à chaque pénétration violente de l'Amoralité qui se prit dans un plaisir fou. 

Touya jouit. Encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que L'Amoralité jouisse une fois à son tour.  
Cela ne lui suffit pas et elle recommença. Une seconde et une troisième fois.

L'Amoralité se pencha, embrassant les lèvres de l'homme, le sang glissa du visage, changeant les belles fleurs blanches en délicieuses fleurs carmines.

« … Ma carte sort … Carte du désir reprend ta vraie forme. »

La femme réapparu, mais l'Amoralité continua ses coups de bassin. Touya reprenait pied, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement, ses doigts se plaquèrent sur le torse de l'homme, des cris de douleur sortirent de ses lèvres et sa chair devenait plus étroite pour repousser vainement l'agresseur, la douleur s'intensifiant du même coup. L'aphrodisiaque carte partie, le courage revenait à l'homme qui tenta de se battre.

Touya : « Cessez … Pitié, cessez … »

La langue de l'Amoralité pénétra dans la bouche de Touya qui ne pu plus dire le moindre mot, son corps entier se crispa, et brutalement, il senti un fluide chaud se répondre à l'intérieur de lui entre deux spasmes de douleur et de suffocation. 

L'Amoralité releva un regard gris, et Toya fixa ses cheveux gris, et ce corps qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Yukito. Alors ne pouvant en supporter plus Touya se redressa et vomit toute la bile que son corps pouvait contenir.

L'amoralité se redressa, flattant la croûte de Touya qui se retourna sur le ventre, cachant son visage traverser par milles sanglots. Il se recroquevilla comme un enfant, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'entendre les paroles de l'Amoralité qui caressait ses fesses, faisant ressortir une partie de sperme rentrer, ainsi qu'une longue coulée de sang.

Amoralité : « Mon petit oiseau, tu es désormais marqué à mon nom. »

La créature renfonça ses doigts à l'intérieur du jeune homme qui tentait vainement de se débattre. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus, les yeux à moitiés ouverts, tentant d'attendre que la chose en ai eut assez de lui et ne pouvant supporter de voir Yukito avec ce regard de folie … 

Amoralité : « Réfléchit, mon ange, gémit leurs noms … ou gémit le mien. »

Yukito.  
Yué.  
Shaolan …  
Et tous les autres.

L'Amoralité prit chaque visage masculin. Celui d'Eriol y passa, tout comme le père même de Toya. Et au fur et à mesure, Touya gémit leurs noms, ne pouvant admettre de gémir celui de ce monstre. Les imaginant eux, plutôt qu'elle. 

**XXX**

Sakura rentra dans le musée du Louvre en compagnie d'Eriol. Il n'était que tous les deux, comme ils l'avaient promis lors de l'entretient téléphonique qu'ils venaient de recevoir. En entrant, ils marchèrent un temps, entre tous les couloirs, avant de se stopper.

Assit sur un banc l'Amoralité sous sa forme de petite fille attendait. Eriol du maintenir de force Sakura. Ils s'approchèrent de la créature au visage angélique qui jouait avec un ballon, le lançant en l'air avant de le rattraper.

Amoralité : « Vous savez ce que je veux ! »

Sakura hocha de la tête, sa paume ensanglantée s'ouvrant. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent dans la main de l'Amoralité qui eut un rictus de plaisir. Il se retourna alors pointant du doigt un homme assit plus loin. 

Sakura : « Ce n'est pas lui. »  
Amoralité : « Si. »

Avant qu'Eriol ait pu dire quelques choses, Sakura s'était précipité. Eriol se retourna en direction de l'amoralité qui sourit béatement.

Amoralité : « Je reviendrais le chercher. »  
Eriol : « Je sais. »  
Amoralité : « et il serra ensuite éternellement à moi, comme ta vie, et celle de cette enfant. »  
Eriol : « Je serais prêt. »  
Amoralité : « pour me battre ? Hahaha, tu n'as jamais su … et tu sembles oublier que tu as déjà perdu la moitié de ton âme. »  
Eriol : « Je sais cela mais je serais prêt. »

Sakura se stoppa devant son frère assit sur un banc.

Sakura : « Toya ! »

Touya : « … »

Sakura : « … TOYA ! »  
Touya : « … Sak..a ? »

L'homme tenta de se lever pour calmer les larmes de sa sœur, mais il trébucha, et retomba dans les bras d'Eriol qui soupira lentement en ressentant le vide à l'intérieur de l'homme. Il l'aida à se rasseoir, prenant la main de Sakura dans la sienne.

Eriol : « Ca va aller ? »  
Touya : « oui. »

C'était faux. Eriol le ressentait mais il sentait aussi autre chose : … Du dégoût, et de la peur, à son égard.

**XXXXX**

**A SUIVRE AVEC LE CHAPITE 5 : **

**« Enceint ? »  
Pour Public Avertit. **

**L'envers du décor de Doute & Confusion**

**Le quart d'heure de folie du chapitre 4**

Yukito : _Tire sur ses cheveux blancs, grimaçant sous le maquillage _

Touya : _Assit sur un morceau de bois, lit le script _

Auteur : « Bon ! A demain pour le chapitre 5, soyez à l'heure ! »

Touya : « On est à l'heure ! »

Auteur : « … A l'heure de Paris, et pas de TOKYO ! Merci ! »


	6. Chap 5 : Enceints

« Doute & Confusion »

**A ceux qui n'ont pas lu le chapitre 4 :** L'Amoralité pendant le solstice du printemps « violenta » Touya en prenant d'abord la forme d'un homme immonde puis de tous les hommes que Touya avait connu (et porter dans son cœur, sinon ça ferrait trop de monde, nous en conviendrons.) Puis il a donné rendez-vous à Sakura et Eriol au Louvre (Paris) où en échange du sang de Sakura, il leur a rendu Toya !

**Note de l'auteur sur le chapitre 5 : **

Le chapitre 5. Et vous avez tout lu jusqu'ici ? Ou vous avez sauté le 4 ?  
Pour ce que j'en dis.  
Au fait, il n'était pas si choquant que ça.  
Je suis déçue.  
_Tout sourire._

_Lod._

Créé le **24/11/07**

**Dernières corrections le** : 02/08/2008

**XXXXX**

**« Doute & Confusion »**

Chapitre 5

**« Enceint ? »**

Ils étaient tous réunis dans une maison louée par Eriol. Ils attendaient, impatient, d'avoir des nouvelles de Sakura, d'Eriol, mais surtout de Touya. Sakura venait de leur téléphoner pour leur prévenir qu'ils arrivaient mais personne ne pouvait totalement à y croire. C'est pourquoi quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, ils sursautèrent tous.

Spinel vola au travers de la maison, en même temps que Kérobéro, pour aller à la rencontre des trois arrivants. Ce fut encadré par eux qu'Eriol, Sakura et Touya rentrèrent dans le salon à la française.

Sakura lança un regard attristé en direction de Shaolang, Eriol tentait de garder une mine souriante qui ne trompait guerre les quatre gardiens. Etrangement, Yué n'était pas visible, il avait laissé la place à Yukito, voulant rassurer sans le savoir son hôte.

Touya soupira, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il voulu murmurer un merci mais il faillit de nouveau basculer tant il tremblait inconsciemment : depuis un semaine, nuit et jour, ils les avaient déjà tous revu … Mais d'une façon si horrible qu'il se demandait encore si ce n'était pas un mauvais coup de l'Amoralité et si tout ça n'était pas faux. Maintenu uniquement par Eriol qui le fit asseoir sur un canapé, il ne pouvait les regarder dans les yeux. Personne ne savait quoi dire : il avait changé. Ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du silence, du regard brisé, ou de cette sensation qu'il avait souffert, mais tout en Touya avait changé.

De longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules, maintenu par une dizaine de rubans que L'Amoralité s'était amusé à lui mettre. Son visage était plus lisse, plus fin, comme charismatique, emprunt d'un sentiment mâle qui attirait toutes les femelles à la ronde : Sakura et Eriol en avaient fait la triste expérience sur le chemin du retour en étant agresser par une dizaine de femmes de la gente féminine qui croyait voir en Touya une star japonaise inconnue.

L'ambiance devenait lourde. Touya monta un de ses doigts fins à ses cheveux, glissant une mèche derrière ses oreilles, puis il se mit à sourire :

Touya : « Et ben, le sale g..sse tu en tires une tête ! Mon petit mon…stre t'aurait-il jeté ? »

Shaolang sentit le poids sur ses épaules diminuer et il hocha de la tête : « Ho non, au contraire, elle va se marier avec moi ! »  
Touya : « Je refuse ce ma…riage ! »

Sakura : « T'as pas le choix ! »

L'air de nouveau respirable, ils se mirent tous à discuter. Touya expliqua calmement qu'il ne s'était rien passé de fâcheux, et qu'il trouvait l'Amoralité assez stupide au fait :

Touya : « J'avais même la télévision ! … Mais j'ai pas tellement mangé. »

L'homme eut un joli sourire avant de se lever. Difficilement. Il regarda effrayé les personnes s'approchaient de lui, avec un bon sentiment puisqu'ils voulaient l'aider, mais maladroitement, Toya se recula, et murmura : « … n … non … » Il se ressaisit juste à temps, tournant un regard désespéré en direction d'Eriol et de Tomoyo :

« Tomoyo … Eriol. Je suis désolé j'ai besoin de me reposer. »

La brunette accourue, elle l'aida à marcher en direction des chambres avec l'aide d'Eriol.

Une fois arrivé à la chambre, Tomoyo referma la porte, et Eriol conduit Touya sur le lit. Toya s'assit doucement, monta les mains devant ses yeux, et se mit doucement à pleurer, entourer par les deux seuls jeunes gens qui pouvaient comprendre : le premier car son ancêtre avait connu la jeune fille qui avait vécu la même situation, et Tomoyo pour avoir été enfermé deux jours avec lui et l'avoir vu réduit à l'état de chien.

Tomoyo : « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire bonne figure. »  
Eriol : « Elle a raison. »

Touya : « Ca ira. Ca ira … »

**XxX**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Touya sortait peu mais il s'était bien aperçu que Yukito le fuyait et cela commençait à l'inquiétait. Profitant d'une nuit tranquille, où la surveillance était plus relâchée car l'ennemi semblait avoir disparu, il sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper à celle de Yukito qui ne tarda pas venir ouvrir.

Au départ, Toya resta pétrifié. Il cru voir, pendant une bref seconde, une sucette dans la bouche de Yukito, et un regard de folie. Il cru voir pendant un instant les mains se saisir des lui, et …

Touya sourit poliment : « Puis-je entrer ? »  
Yukito : « Oui. »

Touya rentra dans la chambre aux couleurs calmes et il s'assit sur le bureau, ses mains se posant sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il observait son ami. Yukito demeura silencieux un temps avant de relever le regard :

Yukito : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
Touya : « Ne serait-ce pas à moi de poser la question ? Yuki, tu me fuis ? »

Yukito se mordit la lèvre secouant le visage.

Touya soupira : « alors … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
Yukito : « Tu … à cause de moi. »

Le frère de Sakura haussa les sourcils avant de comprendre. Il eut un sourire fatigué et il se rapprocha de Yukito pour le prendre dans ses bras, comme il le faisait étant enfant. Il glissa ses doigts sur ses hanches, et murmura doucement : « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »  
Yukito : « Tu as eut pitié de moi ! »  
Touya : « Je n'ai jamais eut pitié de toi. Yukito, tu es mon ami et il … »

Touya cligna des yeux, voyant le visage se transformer et Yué apparaître devant lui. La créature de la lune tourna le regard, murmurant : « je suis désolé. »  
Touya se recula, confus d'abord, puis plus calme : « Ce n'est pas de votre faute non plus. Ce n'est de la faute à personne … Si vous voulez tant m'aider, alors aidez-moi à coiffer mes cheveux ! Les cheveux longs sont une horreur ! »

Yué : « Pourquoi ne les coupez-vous pas ? »  
Touya : « Je les fais ! Mais ils repoussent pendant la nuit ! »

Un instant, Yué faillit demander à Touya l'autorisation de ne plus utiliser le langage poli et de lui parler en ami. Mais il ne prononça pas ses mots. C'était stupide : il avait toujours vouvoyez tout le monde : son maître, ses ennemis, et ses amis. Ca ne changerait pas …

Yué : « C'est joli. »  
Touya : « Hm ? »  
Yué : « Les cheveux longs. »  
Touya eut un sourire éclatant : « Je suis heureux si tu aimes. »

Etrangement. Ce fut dur. De lui coiffer les cheveux, car chaque fois que Yué glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux, Touya sursautait, et tremblait sans le voir. Il semblait pétrifié, et il mit longtemps à se calmer.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Spinel et Eriol écoutaient la conversation. Spinel regarda son maître dubitatif avant de demander :

Spinel : « C'est donc vrai. Il a le pouvoir des mots. »  
Eriol : « Visiblement. Il lui suffit de dire des mots bons, pour que le malheur parte d'un cœur. »  
Spinel : « A-t-il parlé de sa mère ? »  
Eriol : « Non. Non mais il doit songer à elle. »

Spinel : « Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas l'avoir sauvé ? »

Eriol : « Le regret … Suppy, ne me servirait à rien. »

**XxX**

Shaolang : « Sakura … »  
Sakura : « Je suis enceinte. »

La jeune fille releva son visage des draps où elle dormait nue en compagnie de son amour. Shaolang ne réagit d'abord pas une main sur les seins de sa future femme, il lui embrassa l'épaule, puis il sursauta, rougissant brutalement. Elle était enceinte ! Il se leva précipitamment, fit le tour de la chambre avant de revenir au point initial.  
Sakura se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Elle tira le bras de son amant doucement pour le faire asseoir : il avait toujours des réactions excessives.

Shaolang : « De combien de … Enfin … »  
Sakura : « Quatre mois. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire à cause de Toya. … Mais il semble aller mieux. »  
Shaolang : « Quatre mois … Quatre mois … »  
Sakura : « Tu veux toujours te marier avec moi ? »

Shaolang : « Plus que jamais. »

Sakura referma les yeux, mais brutalement elle sursauta :

_Sakura : « Papa, c'est quoi ! »_

_Touya : « Touches pas ! » _

_Sakura : « Je parle à Papa ! » _

_Touya : « Mais papa à dit … »  
Sakura se mit à pleurer. Du haut de ses deux ans et demi, elle avait déjà son caractère. Profitant du fait que son frère tournait le dos, elle s'approcha d'une boite à musique. Doucement, elle ouvrit le couvercle, et se mit à regarder la danseuse tourner en rond au fil d'une belle mélodie.  
Touya s'approcha d'elle, mais il eut à peine fait un pas qu'une ombre noire sortit de la musique, et eut un ricanement mauvais. La petite sentit les ténèbres l'aspirer, mais, une lumière sortit des ténèbres et la tira hors du vide. _

_Touya regard effrayé la boite, gardant sa sœur contre son cœur. « Méchant ! Pars ! Pars ! » _

_L'ombre gémit : « Quel mignon enfant. Toi, mon enfant, tu es donc l'élu … » _

Sakura : « Il est élu. »  
Shaolang : « de quoi parles-tu ? »  
Sakura : « Non rien. »

**XxX**

Depuis six mois, l'Amoralité ne faisait qu'augmenter son pouvoir. Nommant et appelant des femmes mortes. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelles femmes : elles avaient été heureuses et veillaient sur les leurs : mère surveillant leurs enfants, fiancées veillant sur le fiancé remarié, sœurs veillant sur leurs frères … Elles avaient toutes choisis de rester des fantômes pour surveiller et aider leurs proches, remettant la jolie de l'éternité à plus tard. Et c'était cela qui les rendait fragiles, car elles dépendaient de leurs proches. Il suffisait d'un doute pour les faire basculer et les faire venir à lui, les emprisonnant ensuite dans un rôle d'esclaves.

Nadeshiko, la mère de Sakura et Touya, était l'un d'elle. Elle était revenue sous sa forme de femme de 26 ans, à l'aube de sa mort. Assise sagement sur le sofa rouge du salon, l'Amoralité ne cessait de l'observer. Elle ne ressemblait pas tellement à Touya, même à Sakura. C'était plutôt … une femme semblable à celle qu'il avait capturé à l'hôtel. Tomoyo ? Oui, de longs cheveux, un sourire doux. Cette femme était donc la mère de sa belle. Elle devait être l'âme sœur d'une partie de l'âme de Clow Lead et par là même avoir engendré la naissance de deux enfants exceptionnels : le premier aux faibles pouvoirs magiques mais aux grands pouvoirs du cœur, et la seconde à l'inverse.

L'Amoralité les avait observé, l'un et l'autre. Touya amoureux de cette femme : cette prof, alors qu'il n'était qu'un étudiant. Puis éprouvant des sentiments forts à l'égard de cette créature non humaine créé par Clow Lead

Il était là. Empêchant Touya d'être heureux. L'empêchant de ses déclarer à Yukito. L'Amoralité alla même jusqu'à tirer un peu le livre de Clow dans la bibliothèque …

La petite créature qui coiffait les cheveux de Nadeshiko ne cessait de se tortiller les doigts. Elle savait qu'elle avait été faîtes par l'Amoralité, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Touya. Elle ne voulait plus le voir hurler comme elle l'avait vu hurler lors du soliste et les jours suivants. Etrangement, elle n'arrivait pas à changer comme ses sœurs, et son humanité restait. Elle vit son maître soupirer, et s'approcha de lui en clopinant :

Créature : « Maître, qu'avez-vous. »  
Amoralité : « Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie tellement. Mon oiseau me manque. »  
Créature : « Pourquoi … pourquoi n'allez-vous pas le cherchez ? »  
Amoralité : « Car il faut d'abord qu'il soit de nouveau heureux pour le briser encore. Car il faut qu'un être cher lui fasse du mal pour qu'il n'ai plus d'endroit où aller, sauf auprès de moi. »

L'Amoralité se leva lentement, allant s'asseoir près des femmes. Il ouvrit alors un jolie coffret à musique regardant la petite danseuse tourner. 

_Mon doux oiseau, tu es là-haut,  
Penses-tu à moi dans ton paradis,_

_A mes mains qui t'ont perverti,_

_Ho, oui, ne brises pas mon sceau … hooo … _

**XxX**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yukito se souvenait de ce qu'avait vécu Yué. Il se voyait en train de coiffer et recoiffer les cheveux de Touya avant que celui-ci ne s'endorme. Pour la première fois, il partageait le même sentiment que sa moitié de corps : il fallait le protéger.

Touya avait dormit toute la nuit dans leur lit, se blottissant contre son corps. Il avait gémit. Supplier un être invisible de stopper avant de sombrer en sanglots. Puis il avait trouvé un sommeil paisible, et en se réveillant, Yukito n'était plus là.

Ce n'était pas la première fois pour Yukito : quand il avait connu Touya, au lycée, ils avaient été ensemble dans un camp d'entraînement pour les sportifs. Exténué, Touya s'était endormit dans son lit, mais il ne cessait de faire des cauchemar : rêvant de sa sœur et de sa mère. Il s'inquiétait pour sa famille.

Un soir, Yukito l'entendant tomber du lit superposé où il dormait, s'était approché de lui, et s'était allongé à son coté afin de vérifier sa température. Avant même qu'il n'ai eut le temps de dire le moindre mot, Touya l'avait enserré par la taille, et s'était blotti contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux, tout en murmurant des mots doux.

C'était ce soir-là, certainement, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait son camarade.

Touya se demandait ce que pouvait penser Yukito à cet instant : le regard rêveur, les yeux ailleurs. Il allait mieux : car il le fallait. Car il ne pouvait pas repenser sans cesse au passé sinon ses amis souffriraient. Assis dans l'herbe, après une douche bien mérité car ils couraient peu de temps avant, Touya et Yukito ne disaient pas un mot. Ils avaient du mal à se parler ses derniers temps : non seulement Touya était surprotégé par ses camarades mais en plus Nakuru ne cessait de les taquiner pour les empêcher de se parler.

Encore une fois, Yué apparu au moment où Yukito prit son courage entre deux mains. La créature ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait empêcher son autre de se déclarer : mais il ne fallait pas. Pas ainsi. Pas tant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas elle-même ses émotions. Touya ne fut pas surprit. Il resta silencieux, pensif, et pourtant Yué se mit à l'écouter :

Ecouter son cœur. Un rythme régulier, plus lent que la plupart des humains, ressemblant un peu à Clow Lead. Toya avait un caractère semblable à son maître : il était souriant, drôle, gentil, et ainsi mystérieux, le regard profond, et l'aspect physique y rajoutant, ils étaient presque semblables.

Eriol avait dit que chacun voyait en Toya, ce qu'il avait envie de voir. A cause d'une carte qui l'avait rendu … séduisant ? Pour tous. Shaolan le trouvait de plus en plus semblables à Sakura, comme Tomoyo. Sakura lui trouvait des points communs avec Kaho, Yukito, ou bien encore Shaolan ….

C'était effrayant.

Yué se demanda s'il avait l'impression de voir son maître, ou s'il désirait que Touya soit son maître. C'était incompréhensible : Eriol l'avait dit, quelques soit les capacités en magie, il est toujours difficile de comprendre les sentiments et les cœurs.

_Cœurs_.

Imperceptiblement, Yué venait de sursauter. Il y avait autre chose. Il entendait un autre cœur, comme un lapin, au rythme rapide, mais ce cœur semblait provenir de l'intérieur de Touya comme-ci …

Un bruit fit retourner les deux hommes. Ils virent Tomoyo courir vers eux, les joues rougies par sa course, la voix entrecoupée :

« Vite ! Venez ! Sakura va avoir son bébé ! »

Touya se leva précipitamment et il suivit la jeune fille. Seulement, Yué resta là pensif, et son regard se posa silencieusement sur Touya. Yukito apparu, les doigts tremblant, la main devant les lèvres :

Yukito : « Il est … »  
Voix de Yué : « enceint. »  
Yukito : « Ce n'est pas possible. »  
Voix de Yué : « Cela l'est. »

Yukito : « Mais … »

Voix : Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner, mais, maintenant que vous vous écoutez, vous pourriez aussi vous parlez en pensées.

Eriol assit sur la branche d'un arbre sauta sur le sol et fixa Yukito avec un grand sourire : « Car tu as l'air vraiment fou à te parler à toi-même ainsi. »

**XXXXX**

**A SUIVRE AVEC LE CHAPITE 6 : **

**«Naissances successives. »  
Pour Public Avertit. **

**L'envers du décor de Doute & Confusion**

**Le club des cinq **

Sakura : Il est impossible qu'un homme soit enceint

Auteur : Une fiction est justement un fait faux, non ?  
Tomoyo : Non, c'est un fait qui ne s'est pas réellement produit, nuance

Eriol : A nuancé, d'ailleurs. Des fictions tirés de faits réels existants !

Le chien : Ouaff !

Auteur : C'est toujours lui qui a raison !


	7. Chap 6 : Naissances Successives

**Note de l'auteur sur le chapitre 6 : **

Le chapitre 6 … Ta da dam ! Ne renoncez pas ! Vous êtes presque à la fin.  
Entre nous je trouve que j'emploie toujours les mêmes termes.  
Pathétique.  
Imaginez ! J'ai envie d'écrire un vrai roman bien lourd.  
Et bien compliqué.  
Et je suis incapable d'avoir du vocabulaire pour 6 chapitres.

Bravo ! L'artiste.

Quoiqu'il en soit. Bonne Lecture !

_Lod._

Créé le **24/11/07**

**Dernières corrections le** : 06/01/2008

**XXXXX**

**« Doute & Confusion »**

Chapitre 6

**« Naissances successives »**

Fujitaka, le père de Sakura, n'arrivait pas à croire que sa petite fille ait eut un enfant. Il en était tout déboussolé. A quel moment exactement avait-elle grandit ? Seulement, l'homme avait été bien plus surprit par l'aspect de son fils que par sa fille allongée dans un lit d'hôpital avec un enfant dans les bras. Fujitaka ne comprenait pas à quel moment exactement Touya s'était mit à ressembler à sa mère et à ne plus lui ressembler à lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions.

Devant le stand à nounours des nurseries, il hésitait entre plusieurs articles qu'il souhaitait offrir à son petit enfant. Quand le grand-père de Sakura serait qu'elle venait d'avoir un enfant, il en serait tout déboussoler : un fils qu'elle avait nommé : Koubai, tel la fleur du prunier. Koubai Li.

Yukito avait toujours considéré le père de Sakura et Touya, un peu comme le sien, aussi quand il le vit en train d'hésiter piteusement devant le stand à ours, il s'approcha avec son éternel doux sourire.

Yukito : « Bonjour monsieur Kinomoto ! »

Fujitaka : « Ho, Yukito ! Comment allez-vous ? »  
Yukito : « Bien. Vous venez voir Sakura ? »  
Fujitaka : « Oui ! Mais … Dites-moi, est-ce que mon fils va bien … Il me semble préoccupé. »

Yukito : « Ce n'est rien, il révise beaucoup pour … »

Fujitaka : « Ne me mentez pas. Ca ne fait rien, vous me direz quand vous penserez que je peux savoir. »

L'homme eut un soupir. Ces derniers temps, il était plus facilement énervé : il ne sentait plus la présence de sa femme autour de lui. Avant, il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle était là. Plus maintenant. Il devait se faire vieux : peut-être ne croyait-il plus au fantôme.

Yukito garda le silence : il sentait ce mélange de peine, d'incompréhension et de joie dans l'homme. Yué les lui faisait ressentir. Il l'accompagna en direction de la chambre de Sakura.

Assise auprès de la jeune fille, Shaolan ne cessait de prendre des nouvelles, lui demandant si elle allait bien, si tout allait bien. Il devait aussi courir au téléphone car ces nombreuses sœurs ne cessaient de téléphoner pour avoir des nouvelles de leur neveu. Assit auprès de Sakura, Touya tenait l'enfant entre ses bras.

La vision saisit à la gorge Fujitaka. Ainsi penché, les cheveux emmêlés et bouclés, et le regard fin, son fils était le portrait craché de sa femme : à la seule différence qu'il était un homme, et que c'était visible malgré ses nouveaux traits féminins chez lui. Touya le ressentit, il détestait ça : les cheveux longs, les traits féminins, les hommes le regardant désormais dans la rue, mais ce regard venant de son père ne lui causa aucune peine. Au contraire, il sourit à l'homme qui l'avait élevé, rassuré par sa présence, rendant Koubai à son Shaolan. Eriol s'inquiétait de plus en plus du pouvoir qu'avait mit l'Amoralité en Touya, rendant son apparence malléable selon les plaisirs des yeux le regardant. Touya ne comprenait pas bien, et à cet instant il ne pensait qu'au fils de Sakura. Il sourit à Shaolan :

Touya : « Attention sale môme ! Ne m'abîme pas mon neveu ! »

Shaolan : « Qui est un sale môme ? »

Touya rit doucement, descendant la main sur son ventre plat, il releva les yeux en direction d'Eriol qui hocha pensivement de la tête. Personne ne prêta attention à ce signe, si ce n'est Yué et Yukito et quand Eriol disparu de la pièce, rapidement suivit par Touya qui s'excusa prétextant des révisions, Yukito les suivit.

Ils n'allèrent pas loin. Eriol fit signe à Touya de rentrer dans une chambre inoccupée puis il le fixa dans les yeux :

Eriol : « Il bouge. »  
Touya hocha de la tête, la main toujours sur son ventre, le regard un peu triste. Ca faisait mal, horriblement mal. D'autant plus qu'il était un homme et que son corps se transformait pour accueillir un enfant qui grandissait comme il pouvait à l'intérieur de Touya. Touya n'en pouvait plus : il vomissait la nuit, il avait sans cesse mal au ventre et …  
Il portait l'enfant d'un monstre : d'un revenant qui était maintenu en vie grâce à des cartes maudites. Comment pourrait-il accepter ça ? Et comment pourrait-il pourtant ne pas l'accepter ? Cet enfant n'y était pour rien.

Eriol : « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de réconforter ».  
Touya sourit faiblement, hochant de la tête de nouveau : « ça ne fait rien. Merci pour ce que vous faîtes … Je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent. »  
Eriol : « Je sais. Vous me le dites à chaque fois. »

Touya sourit faiblement avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Eriol se baissa vers lui posant la main sur le front brûlant de l'homme, se demandant comment un humain pouvait aussi bien jouer la comédie en face de sa famille. C'était … c'était très préoccupant. Pas la comédie, mais les divers symptômes : vomissement, saignée, fièvre, … Cet enfant, mauvais ou bon, était en train de tuer Touya à petit feu, mais le tuer aurait été définitivement impossible : même si Touya avait été d'accord, l'enfant serait mort dans son intérieur, et il aurait tuer Touya dès que son cœur aurait cesser de battre puisque les deux cœurs fonctionnaient plus ou moins ensemble.

Touya ne voulait de toute façon pas tuer cet enfant. Que ce soit parce qu'il était dans son ventre, et que l'instinct de survie maternelle avait surgit, ou simplement parce qu'il tenait trop à la vie pour la ôter, il se voyait mal demander la mort d'un enfant qui n'avait rien fait.

Eriol : « Il faut vous reposer. »  
Touya : « Je … repasses mes examens dans dix jours. C'est ma dernière chance. Mon père compte sur moi. »  
Eriol : « faites-vous stopper. »  
Touya : « Pour quel motif ? » : le garçon eut un sourire sarcastique : « car je suis enceint ? »

Eriol ne su quoi répondre. Il aurait aimé rassurer l'homme mais comment lui dire qu'il ne devait pas perdre courage ? Pas maintenant. Pas avant que le plus dur ne soit fait, et ni après d'ailleurs. 

**XXX**

Nakuru courait dans les couloirs à la recherche de Touya. Le travesti était excité comme une puce : il venait de voir le bébé de Sakura et il le trouvait totalement craquant. Ce qu'il aurait aimé aussi avoir un bébé à lui tout seul ; ça ressemblait à une petite poupée. Nakuru ne l'avait pas encore entendu brailler, et sur ce point, il changerait vite d'avis.

Dans les détours et détours des couloirs, Nakuru vit beaucoup de personnes mais aucune ne portait le nom de Touya Kinomoto et perplexe, le magicien ferma les yeux, tentant de capter son odeur. Seulement c'était impossible : entre les forts pouvoirs de Sakura et d'Eriol, ceux de Kéro, de Suppy, du père de Sakura et Yué, il ne pouvait pas ressentir une odeur encore moins forte.

Tomoyo : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La jeune fille eut un doux sourire. Elle venait de refermer la porte de la chambre laissant Sakura seule avec sa famille, bien qu'elle aurait aimé en filmer un peu plus, elle sentait que son amie avait besoin de se reposer.

Nakuru haussa des épaules : « Rien, fillette. »  
Tomoyo : « voudrais-tu aller boire un verre de chocolat avec moi ? »

**XXX**

Dans l'appartement de Touya tout était calme. Les marques de sang avaient disparu, et la petite figure en forme de petite fille également. Touya s'en était rendu compte plus tard : que cette figure n'était ni un cadeau de Sakura, ni un de ses propres achats. Il était trop tard maintenant pour se poser des questions.  
Bien que l'heure fût tardive, il travaillait toujours dans son bureau tentant d'apprendre le contenu de sept mois en moins de trois semaines. C'était incompréhensible : combien de temps pourrait-il tenir sans dormir, et sans se nourrir ?

La porte d'entrée sonna. Touya se leva calmement et s'y rendit à petits pas. Il entrouvrit la porte, soupçonneux, et pendant une brève seconde, il cru voir une petite fille blonde avec des couettes et un sourire cruel.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Yukito sourit doucement. Il demanda s'il pouvait rentrer et Touya hocha de la tête, refermant la porte après son ami. Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine, Touya faisant chauffer de l'eau, l'air absent.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

Puis des minutes.

Touya ne savait pas quoi faire. Yukito s'était sagement assit, les mains sous la tête, il le fixait avec un doux sourire : comme quelques mois plus tôt, le regard pétillant et doux. Yué à l'intérieur de Touya avait le même regard, bien que plus froid : C'était Toya ! Celui qui avait sacrifier la vision de sa mère pour eux deux. Celui qui l'aidait depuis le lycée à tout comprendre, à tout se souvenir.

Touya : « Tu vas rester pendant longtemps encore silencieux ? »  
Yukito : « Non. »  
Touya : « Bien. »

Touya déposa deux tasses sur la table commençant à servir l'eau chaude avant d'y plonger les sachets de thés. Yukito regarda un instant l'eau se diffuser avant de sourire plus fortement, fixant Toya dans ses yeux, avec un regard déconcertant :

Yukito : « Je t'aime. »  
Touya : « Hein ? »  
Yukito : « Je t'aime. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »  
Touya : « …»

Touya s'assit sur le siège, ses yeux se posant sur la vitre où il vit la lune. Puis il se reporta sur la fumée du thé, la table, les coudes posés sur la table de Yukito, les avant bras, les mains, les lèvres souriantes, ce petit nez moqueur, et ses yeux d'enfants doux. Ce visage cerné par des cheveux de nuages …  
Il déglutit doucement. Hochant pensivement et positivement de la tête.

Yukito : « Tu n'as rien dit quand Sakura, Shaolang, et les autres filles de notre classe sont venus pour me faire une déclaration. Tu n'as rien dit non plus quand j'ai fait mine de sortir avec l'une d'entre elle. Moi, j'attendais toujours, un peu anxieux, quand ça arrivait. Je me disais que si tu tombais amoureux de l'un d'elle … »  
Toya : « Yuki … »  
Yukito : « Pourtant quand j'ai rencontré Kaho, je n'ai rien dit. J'ai eut peur que tu ne retombes amoureux d'elle, puis je l'ai détesté. Un instant. De ne pas avoir cru en ton amour, de t'avoir abandonner, d'être revenu en parlant d'amitié après t'avoir arraché le cœur. »

Toya : « … Yuki, s'il te plait. »  
Yukito : « Mais au fond, tout ce que tu faisais pour moi, me suffisait. La nourriture que tu m'achetais, la protection que tu m'offrais. C'était presque normal, évident. Tu m'as aidé quand … Yué, et tu m'as offert tes pouvoir … »  
Toya : « Ne pleure pas, Yuki … s'il te plait. »

Yukito : « Et je me suis posé mille fois cette question : est-ce que je suis ton meilleur ami, ou est-ce que je suis ton amoureux ? Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux plus être simplement ton ami. Je t'aime Touya … Et j'ai cru te perdre ! »

Toya soupira légèrement, il baissa le regard, songea à cet être en lui. Il aurait voulu hurler, crié, se débattre. Dire les bons mots : je t'aime aussi. Juste ceux-là mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne sentit qu'à peine les bras de Yukito se mettre autour de lui, … ou plutôt ceux de Yué, puis il entendit les quelques mots :

Yué : « Reposes-toi. Je vais te protéger, maintenant. Promis. Je te protégerais de tout. »

**XXX**

Une autre table. Deux autres tasses. Nakuru regardait Tomoyo assise devant lui, et il souriait faiblement. Pourtant quand il entendit la jeune fille dire :

Tomoyo : « Ne devrais-tu pas abandonner ? »  
Nakuru : « Quoi ? »  
Tomoyo : « Quand on aime une personne, on veut la savoir heureuse. Non ? Qu'importe avec qui. »

Le silence entre les deux s'installa. Nakuru resta pensif : devait-il abandonner Toya à Yukito ? Pourquoi le ferrait-il ? C'était injuste ! Yukito avait gagné l'affection de Toya grâce aux pouvoirs qui s'attiraient sans le savoir, grâce à sa gentillesse qui l'obligeait à aider les idiots comme Yukito …  
Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas lui le rendre heureux ?

Tomoyo : « Car c'est ainsi. Si tu ne choisis pas d'être son ami, tu ne seras plus rien. »  
Nakuru : « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Tomoyo : « Je le sais. C'est une leçon que m'a apprise ma mère. »

La jeune fille soupira : la même histoire. Sa mère était amoureuse de la mère de Sakura et elle l'avait perdu après avoir refusé l'amour de la jeune fille pour Fujitaka. Elle n'avait pas fait la même chose : bien qu'elle aime de tous son cœur Sakura et qu'elle lui ai donné en secret, elle ne voulait pas voir le même drame se produire : voir Sakura heureuse l'a rendait heureuse.

Nakuru : « N'est-ce pas lâche de ne pas dire ses sentiments ? De ne pas se battre pour ceux qu'on veut. »  
Tomoyo : « Je ne sais pas. Les émotions du cœur ne sont pas des mensonges ou des actions. Les faire ou les dire ne compte pas. Je croie. »

Nakuru frappa violement sur la table : « Et bien je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

**XXX**

Deux petits mois s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Touya vivait désormais avec Yukito sans que personne, mise à part Eriol, n'ait été mit au courant. Pour le moment c'était le mieux à faire : Suppy et Kéro cherchaient l'Amoralité avec l'aide de Ruby Moon, Sakura et Lionel s'occupaient de leur enfant, Tomoyo tentait de les aider tout en continuant ses études. C'était la seule solution par ailleurs.

Une après-midi comme un autre, Yukito était en cours de psychologie, quand il entendit son portable sonner. Il aurait volontiers raccrocher mais le bruit était singulier : et brutalement il se souvint que c'était celui pour Toya.

Se précipitant hors de la classe, il n'eut le temps d'entendre que trois mois : « viens vite … Yuki … »

Trois mots suffisants pour le faire s'affoler. Allez où ? Allez où ?

Yué ne supportant plus l'affolement de son ami prit sa place et s'envola sans mot dire, se dépêchant d'atteindre l'appartement de Touya sans prêter garde aux gens qui le voyaient. Il comprenait ce qui se passait :

Touya allait avoir son enfant.

**XXXXX**

**A SUIVRE AVEC LE CHAPITE 7 : **

**«Accouchement. »  
Pour Public (particulièrement) Avertit. **

**L'envers du décor de Doute & Confusion**

**Sauce six**

Prenez une feuille blanche, mettez s'y une histoire déjà faîtes. Des personnages de cette histoire et un nouveau but. Rajoutez quelques graines de folie, pas mal de sexualité, un brin d'imagination et une feuille de gaîté. Quelques larmes de crocodiles, et un soupçon de citron.

Laissez réchauffer un temps et consommez sans modération.


	8. Chap 7 : Accouchement

**Note de l'auteur sur le chapitre 7 : **

Encore trois chapitres. Je pense. J'espère que je n'en ferrais pas un de plus. Vous risqueriez de me lapidez … A condition que quelqu'un me lise. _Petite moue intriguée. _

**Les passages peuvent être ici**_** aussi**_** choquant. C'est-à-dire que ce n'est pas un accouchement dans une rose ni dans un chou.**  
Pardon aussi à ceux qui croyait encore aux pouvoirs de la cigogne et du bon dieu.

Que voulez-vous, le bon dieu est mort, et c'est les croyants qui l'ont tué.

_Lod._

Créé le **24/11/07**

**Dernières corrections le** : 02/08/2008

**XXXXX**

**« Doute & Confusion »**

Chapitre 7

**« Accouchement »**

Yué en recevant le coup de téléphone de Touya n'avait fait qu'un demi-tour avant de se précipiter à l'appartement de ce dernier. Il rentra essoufflé dans le salon et fixa la pièce cherchant son ami … L'ami de Yukito. La créature le trouva rapidement. Touya avait les yeux à moitiés fermés. Son corps était crispé et il était tombé sur le sol. Le téléphone toujours entre les mains, il tentait de composer le numéro de Yukito une seconde fois sans trouver les bons chiffres, les doigts trop tremblant pour cela.

D'apparence, Yué était insensible. A l'intérieur, il paniquait : il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire ! Pourquoi Touya les avaient appelé eux ? Pourquoi pas Sakura, Tomoyo, ou n'importe qui d'autre ! Eriol ! Yukito n'était pas médecin, et Yué n'avait jamais assisté à une naissance qui ne soit pas celle d'une carte de clow ou de Sakura.

Se saisissant du téléphone, le simili d'ange voulu téléphoner à Eriol afin de le faire venir. Il sursauta en sentant une main se saisir de la sienne. Le front brûlant, Touya le tira vers lui, jetant l'engin loin d'eux.

Touya : « s'il te plait. »

Yué : « je vais téléphoner à maître Eriol. »  
Touya : « Non. Fais-le … S'il te plait … Calmes-toi … Ce n'est que des contractions. »  
Yué : « Contractions ? »

Les traits du visage de Touya s'adoucirent devant l'ignorance de la créature. Il tenta de se relever dans une grimace de douleur. Il empêcha Yué de l'aider. Marchant lentement, Touya se rendit sur le canapé.  
Il s'assit confortablement. Son corps secoué par des spasmes réguliers, de plus en plus rapides.

Touya : « Les contractions … peuvent durer un certains temps. Il faut … Ho mon dieu. »  
Yué : « …. Ecoutez. Il vaudrait mieux … »  
Touya : « NON ! Viens là ! … »

L'autorité dans le ton de la voix était intransigeante : voir hystérique. Touya ne le savait pas, mais il agissait simplement à cause des hormones diffusées à l'intérieur de lui-même. Simplement ? Non. Il avait besoin d'une personne en qui il avait confiance et Touya avait confiance en Yué autant qu'en Yukito. C'était son enfant qui allait naître et il ne voulait pas le mettre au monde devant tout le monde et n'importe qui !

Il murmura à Yué de faire chauffer de l'eau, chose que Yukito fit en reprenant sa forme car c'était plus facile pour lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau fut chaude. Yukito baissa la température du feu, afin qu'elle puisse rester à température constante. Il se rapprocha de Touya, qui respirait doucement. L'homme tentait visiblement de retirer son pantalon. Yukito lui vint en aide.

De nouveau Yué prit sa place, sans le brusquer. Il était plus habile et plus rapide.

L'anatomie de Touya n'avait rien changé, si ce n'est qu'entre le pénis et l'anus, une seconde cavité semblait vouloir s'ouvrir de plus en plus fortement. Chaque contraction faisait crisper le corps de Touya tant la douleur étaient insoutenables car le but de ses contractions étaient bel et bien de dilater le col de l'utérus étroit et à moitié fermé de Touya dont l'anatomie normale n'était pas adaptée pour cela.

Touya tenta d'expliquer à Yué: il fallait attendre que le col fasse au minimum dix centimètres. Il se bénit d'avoir suivit l'accouchement de sa sœur, mais en même temps : est-ce que ça marcherait pour lui ? Cette cavité était née par magie, tiendrait-elle ?

Une heure passa.

Yukito commençait à s'inquiéter : si les contractions avaient commencé deux heures avant son arrivé, Touya était dans cet état depuis trois heures ! Et il semblait souffrir de plus en plus.

Voyant Yukito trembloter et chanceler, Touya le prit par la main.

Touya : « Ce n'est rien. Ca peut être long … On peut … ha … regarder un films si tu veux ? »  
Yukito : « Toya ce n'est pas drôle ! »  
Touya : « Le Titanic alors ? Merde ! Je veux une péridurale … »  
Yukito : « Une quoi ? »  
Touya sourit tendrement : « rien. »

Il sursauta sous une nouvelle douleur. Un centimètre à peine par heures … Ca ne pourrait pas marcher, et si ça ne marchait pas, l'enfant allait lui faire perdre tous son sang … Touya le sentait et le savait. Eriol avait expliqué un peu, mais l'homme n'y connaissait pas non plus grand-chose.

Touya avait pourtant comprit : il allait mourir.

Au bout de la cinquième heure, Touya laissa quelques larmes couler, et Yukito remarqua un liquide au niveau du bassin de son ami. Touya aurait voulu lui expliquer qu'il perdait les eaux, mais il maintenait toute son intention vers sa respiration. Il fit simplement signe à son ami que tout allait bien …

Et que tout irait bien.

La sixième heure se passa dans un silence complet mise à part les gémissements retenus de douleurs du brun. Touya s'était allongé, et Yukito glissait ses doigts sur son front avec l'espoir que ça finirait par faire tomber la fièvre. Amusé par tant de bonté de la part de son meil… ami, son ami, Touya murmura :

Touya : « … Quel sage femme … »  
Yukito : « Ce n'est pas drôle, il faudrait vraiment … »  
Touya : « NON ! »

Il était exaspéré. C'était la centième fois qu'il le disait. Sentant que son ami ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps et qu'il finirait pas téléphoner, Touya lui fit signe d'approcher : tant pis pour les huit heures maximum, le bébé poussait dans le bassin, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Ho ! Et merde ! Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui cela ?

Une carte de la fécondation …

Il aurait pu lui fournir avec une carte de la naissance par miracle, non ?

Touya : « Ecoute … veilles … veilles … Simplement à sa tête … puis … ça viendra … tout seul. D'accord ? Juste la tête. Vas doucement … Doucement. »

Etrangement, malgré l'état critique, Yukito garda son calme. Touya en sanglot et sans bruit tentait de pousser désormais l'enfant hors de lui. Yukito se rapprocha, autant que Yué, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne su qui contrôla ces instants.

Ils écartèrent lentement les jambes de Toya, l'obligeant à les garder ouvertes, et tentèrent de glisser leurs mains dans l'utérus de leur amis, pour sentir le bébé venir mais l'ouverture était vraiment trop étroite, même pour la main fine de Yué. La tête n'était pas bien engagée, de tel sorte qu'il déchirait la chair plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu faisant naître un flot de sang qui brouillait la vue à Yukito.  
Yukito eut un frisson de peur : jamais cet enfant ne pourrait passer, il fallait que Toya le retienne juste assez pour que l'élargissement se fasse encore un peu.

Mais cela était impossible …

Depuis vingt minutes, Yukito s'escrimait à tenter d'aider l'enfant à sortir. Soudainement, il sentit la pression des jambes de Touya se stopper, et le corps devenir flasque : il releva le visage et s'aperçu que Touya avait perdu connaissance.  
Les contractions ne cessaient pas … mais elles diminuaient.

Sans le savoir, Yukito était taché de sang. Il était trop tard maintenant pour demander de l'aide. Il continua de glisser ses mains dans l'utérus de son ami y arrivant enfin, et aida l'enfant à sortir. Des larmes naissant sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire tant le sang était abondant et qu'il sentait que Touya risquait à tout instant de perdre la vie à cause de lui.

L'enfant fut à peine sortit qu'il se mit lui aussi à pleurer, ouvrant de grands yeux bleus. Yukito ne le regarda pas, il coupa le cordon comme il pouvait, prit l'enfant et le posa avec soin dans une couverture roulée en boule. Mais il ne fit rien de plus, se retournant en direction de Toya, se penchant vers lui pour tenter de la réanimer.

Yukito : « Toya … Toya … Je t'en supplie … »

Faiblement Toya entrouvrit les yeux. Il sourit à son ami, avant de tomber à moitié du sofa, se rendant près du bébé qu'il baigna dans l'eau chaude, le lavant, malgré ses faibles forces. Yukito soupira et vint l'aider, il coupa soigneusement le cordon, et rallongeant Toya, lui mit le bébé sur lui.

Toya soupira.

Toya : « Yuki. »  
Yukito : « Toya … Laisses-moi appeler … »  
Toya : « Non. … Mikayuki … comme un croisant de neige …. »

Yukito : « S'il te plait … S'il te plait … »  
Toya comprenant la peur de son ami soupira faiblement : « Si tu veux. » 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eriol entra dans la pièce sans frapper, en compagnie de Nakuru qui avait le visage sombre : pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit ! Posé sur le sofa, Toya gardait son enfant dans ses bras, tentant de rassurer en même temps à voix basse Yukito qui ne cessait de pleurer : pourquoi le sang ne se stoppez pas ?  
Toya était fatigué. Il souhaitait dormir, mais il savait aussi que s'il s'endormait maintenant, il ne se réveillerait plus. Est-ce que ça avait de l'importance, finalement ? Il était tant fatigué.

Eriol se rapprocha d'eux. Il avait un livre sous le bras et il demanda à Yukito ce qui s'était passé :

Eriol : la première partie semble être la préparation … Elle peut durer jusqu'à huit heures, et elle a servit à agrandir l'utérus … La seconde est la naissance, elle n'aurait pas dut normalement durer plus de 30 minutes … et la dernière la délivrance.

Yukito : Quelle dernière ?

Il était dans un état lamentable. Son corps recouverts de sangs et de larmes, ses cheveux même remplit de cette substance collante, mais son regard n'en démordit pas : quelle était la dernière étape … Il n'y en avait pas eux.

Eriol se mit à lire : la délivrance est l'expulsion du placenta. C'est un phénomène naturel qui ne demande pas tellement d'effort. Il suffit de pousser doucement. Il peut parfois y avoir des complications … .

Toya releva le visage tendant le bébé à Yukito qui le prit comme un automate.

Toya : je croie … Je croie … qu'il y a une complication …

Eriol : Il faut retirer le placenta ….

Yukito sursauta en les voyant s'approcher et se releva brutalement, laissant tomber l'enfant entre les bras de Nakuru, il se mit face à Touya, lui donnant une gifle qui eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux à l'homme qui s'endormait.

Yukito : Je t'interdis de faire ça !

**XxX**

Allongé dans son lit, Touya dormait doucement. Sakura assise sur le canapé nettoyé par magie donnait le sein à son enfant et à celui de son frère. Elle eut un frisson de dégoût, pourtant, et dès que l'enfant eut finit, elle le rendit à Yué qui le prit doucement dans ses bras : cet enfant était celui de Toya avant tout.  
Shaolan hurlait de l'autre coté d'une porte, dans le bureau de Toya, après Eriol. Comment avait-il pu rien ne leur dire ? Eriol assit sur le bureau l'ignorait royalement attendant que la colère ne se passe.

Tomoyo : « … Yukito, tu lui as sauvé la vie … »

Yué eut un frisson en entendant un autre nom que le sien être dit mais il hocha de la tête.

Pourtant tous le savais : l'état de Touya était critique. Il semblerait que la magie présente dans son corps l'ait maintenu en vie, et l'aidait maintenant à se réparer intérieurement, mais il avait perdu énormément de sang, et il était impossible de prévoir s'il allait ou non se réveiller.

Yué : « Il faut en finir maintenant. »  
Tomoyo : « qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Yué : « Nous n'allons pas attendre que l'Amoralité revienne et lui fasse du mal ! Il faut aller s'occuper de cette créature maintenant ! Les femmes ont droit à leur repos, et Toya ne doit plus avoir peur … »  
Tomoyo : « Je suis d'accord. »

Sakura : « Mais. Personne n'est apte à se battre contre lui. Sauf … peut-être. Si … Eriol et moi … »

Shaolan fronça les sourcils, venant de sortir du bureau : « C'est hors de question ! »  
Sakura : « mais ! »  
Shaolan : « Tu es fatigués par ton accouchement et … »  
Sakura : « Ne sois pas stupide, c'est mon frère ! »

Eriol : « Il a raison. Tu n'es pas en état de te battre. Et si tu voulais le battre, il te faudrait sacrifier ton mari ou ton fils. Toi, eux et moi, Kaho qui est l'unique être à avoir un sentiment ressemblant à de l'amour pour moi. »

Kaho entrouvrit les lèvres prête à hurler : ce n'était pas de la ressemblance, c'était de l'amour mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Ils sursautèrent tous ensemble lorsque un ballon rouge apparu au centre de la pièce, explosant, et laissant tomber un petit mot sur la table basse.

Eriol se baissa pour le prendre : « Vous savez maintenant que vous ne pouvez rien faire. Donnez-moi mon enfant et mon épouse et je disparaîtrais à jamais. Réincarnation partiel de Clow Lead tu sais que je dis vrais, … Je ne désires pas le monde, je ne le désires que lui. »

Un silence s'installa avant qu'un débat ne commence, difficile, violent, personne ne sachant ce qu'il fallait faire. 

Soudainement, Yué fit signe à tout le monde de se taire, et Yukito reprit son corps. Baissant la tête, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, il murmura faiblement :

Yukito : « … Il … faut les donner. Il faut les laisser retourner avec … elle. »

**XXXXX**

**A SUIVRE AVEC LE CHAPITE 8 : **

**«Ode à la Fin »  
**Pour Public Avertit.

**L'envers du décor de Doute & Confusion**

**Sept histoires aient du doute**

Les personnages : En grève ! Pas d'histoire de FIN !

Auteur : Vous voulez que je vous vire ?  
Les personnages : Syndicat ! Elle nous fait des menaces !


	9. Reponses Aux Commentaires

**Réponse aux commentaires**

**Doute et Confusion**

Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter et merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps, aussi, de lire les histoires. Car rien n'oblige à commenter, ne l'oubliez pas. Même si égoïstement on poste sur le net pour partager et avoir un peu de retour.

1. Préambule

Ikanashi : Enfin quelqun qui fait du ToyaxYUkito! Super bon ca a l'air triste alros un peu moins..Tu veux pas ecrire une autre fic ToyaxYukito mais tres happy avec plein de bisous et papillons XD ? _2008-01-06_

**Lod : Je veux bien quand j'aurais terminé celle-ci, et si tu me fais la promesse de la lire. Heu ! Et si tu me permets de faire un lemon à la fin, hein ? **

bibi93 : j'ai comme qui dirais un petit pb. Il est où le chap1? "avant de commencer l'histoire" _2008-02-18_  
**Lod :** **Oyo ?**

Palimpsyde : Hii !! Une fic sur Toya !! J'ai même pas encore lu que je clique direct sur Review! Alors voyons. Premier Chapitre dévoré ^^ : j'aime énormément ta façon d'écrire. Enfin quelqu'un qui nous fait une histoire non gnangnan et qui sort de l'univers trop gentil de Card Captor Sakura. Non franchement, c'est rare que je lis des fics sur Sakura mais là, peux pas esquiver, je fonce! Je crise toujours sur les répétitions donc ça compte pour du beurre, t'en fait pas pour ça. Je suis surprise pour le couple Eriol/Kaho : Dis moi si j'ai bien compris... Kaho appelle "son amour" par son Nom o.O oh ! Mais qu'est ce que s'est passé ? _2008-07-20_

**Lod : Alors. C'est gentil de cliquer directement sur le commentaire. Bon ! Les répétions, c'est misère, je sais. J'en fais trop, et à force de rondade, je finis en boutade. Désolé. Pour ce qui est de Kaho/Eriol, c'est un couple typique du manga. Si elle le nomme par son nom de famille au départ, c'est à cause de la gravité de la situation. **

ChibiKitsu  
2009-06-21

Tout un chapitre de présentation ? ^^ pas banal ! mais ça passe bien ^^

**Lod** : **^^' Désolé. C'est plus fort que moi. Mais je te jure que c'est pas de l'arrogance !  
**

Chapitre 1

alexouboubou : C'est bon, mais le problème, c'est que parfois les noms sont confondus. Comme par exemple Eriol à la place de Kaho. Et le mélange des noms japonais et un changement drastique vers les noms français. C'est un peu bordélique, mais si on suit bien, on aime. _2007-12-02_

**Lod : Il y a effectivement une confusion des noms entre le français et le japonais. La première raison vient essentiellement de l'inattention. J'ai vu la série étant enfant et je m'en inspire forcément. Malheureusement cette série a été traduite avec des prénoms français qui me sont restés. J'ai prit l'habitude de toujours redonner les noms d'origine dans mes fictions, mais il y a quelques fois des ratés. **

HokutoXtora : tient c'est pas mal comme fic ca :p correction, le nom jap. de lionel est shaolan sans g... j'attend la suite avec impatience^^ _2007-12-05_

**Lod : Ho !? Je suis confuse. Je pensais qu'il y avait un « g » car dans de nombreux magazines, ils l'ont traduit de cette manière. Merci de l'information, et merci du compliment. **

ChibiKitsu  
2009-06-21

Oh ? Mais pourquoi Toya ne veut pas ? ^^  
Pauvre Tomoyo, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de vivre avec ces deux-là... ^^  
Yue !! j'adore sa réaction ^^ et ce n'est pas gênant que Nakura soit un homme, il y a assez d'ambiguité danns le manga pour que ce soit possible, non ?

**Lod : Oo' Tu as laissé un commentaire à chaque chapitre. Je t'adore toi !**

Chapitre 2

héloïne : Salut, je viens de lire le début de ta fic et sa a l'air très intéressant bien que un peu sombre. Je voulais juste te signaler une petite erreur ce n'et pas Clow Lead mais Clow Read. Voila j'attends la suite pour voir où tout sa va te mener. Bon courage « Héloïne » _2007-12-11_

**Lod : Il me semble qu'au Japon, le L se prononce R. Il est évident que nous avons tous nos propres traductions, comme pour le « g » de Shaolan, malheureusement, je garderais pour cette fiction le « L » simplement car j'aime beaucoup l'écrire ainsi. J'espère que tu me pardonneras !**

Ikanashi : , c'est pas des plus mignons tout plein comme fic mais je trouve ca super bien pensé.J'espere que la suite est tout aussi bien ;) _2008-01-06_

**Lod : Rho ! **_**offre un ours en peluche, **_**effectivement c'est pas du tout mignon tout plein. Outch !**

Palimpsyde : Premièrement, je ne suis pas du tout habituée à Clow Lead... mais plutôt à Clow Read. Désolée alors si quand je lis ta fic, je prononce Read.(C'est vrai que ça veut dire "lire" en anglais mais ça me dérange pas ^^) Moi même je fais des fautes dans mes fics et je sais comment c'est difficile ( l'enfer !) : j'en ai remarqué certaines. Sinon, j'ai une question : pourquoi Nakuru est-il un homme ? et ... ils sont tous morts ? o.O Nan ! C'est vrai ? _2008-07-20_

**Lod : Désolé, je préfère Lead que Read. Pardon tout plein. Les fautes c'est effectivement l'enfer, mais n'hésite pas à me les signaler. / Nakaru est un homme par choix personnel, tout simplement. Quand à la dernière question, mouhahaha, tourne la page !**

ChibiKitsu  
2009-06-21

Elle a préparé la caméra ? Sacrée Tomoyo ^^  
Je ne vois pas vraiment Toya dans le rôle de la jeune fille pure ^^ c'est de ça que tu parlais, avec le viol et l'accouchement ?  
La petite fille fait peur...

**Lod : ^_^ De toute façon, il est trop tard pour changer la suite de l'histoire. Oui, elle me fait peur aussi.  
**

Chapitre 3

Ikanashi : J'ai hate de pouvoir lire la suite *_* tu pourras me prévenir quand tu auras publier le chapitre 4 et le chapitre 5 stp? _2008-01-06_

**Lod : Je pourrais, mais j'ai toujours la tête à la l'ouest alors, aie !**

ChibiKitsu  
chapter 4

De rien ^^ tu es bien partie, tu sais...  
Tomoyo ! non !

**Lod : Mais je ne suis pas comme arrivée (*inférieur à trois*)**

Palimpsyde : Oh good, c'est magnifique ! Yué ! *_* C'est cro bien !! J'adore cette fic !! _2008-07-20_

**Lod : T'es adorable, merci !**

Chapitre 4

Palimpsyde : Bien bien ... j'ai l'habitude de lire pareil horreur, je te rassure... ^^ si tu vas dans mon profil, tu constateras que je suis folle de Jack Sparrow et parfois, des folles comme moi écrivent des fic dessus: my god, le pauvre toya n'a encore rien enduré comparer à ce pauvre Jack ! *_* C'est finit, il n'y a pas la suite. bouhouhouh... quand ?

**Lod : *_* une amie fan de Jack et de la torture, bien, bien. On va s'entendre toute les deux. Pauvre Toya, il va mourir entre tes mains sadiques. Tu es mon maître désormais, et je te vénère ! Gloire à Palimpsyde I !  
**

ChibiKitsu  
2009-06-21

...  
Un peu horrible ? C'est abominable.  
Toya et prendre le corps de Yukito, et puis oser revenir avec ses airs de petite fille ! le monstre.  
C'est le pire viol que j'ai jamais lu. Et pourtant c'est drôlement bien écrit.

**Lod : C'est horrible, je confirme. Merci.  
**

Chapitre 5

Tisha : Sur avis d'une amie j'ai lu ce fic et sérieu il est accrochant,on s'en lasse pas,on est surpris,...en un mot,il est génial!! Bon courage et bonne

**SP : Il faudrait remercier ton amie =) et me donner son nom que je l'embrasse ! **

ChibiKitsu  
2009-06-21 . chapter 6

Mais si, il était choquant !  
Tiens, pourquoi est-ce que tu changes les noms d'un chapitre à l'autre ? Toya/Touya, Shaolan/Shaolang...(surtout celui-là, je ne l'ai quasi jamais vu ailleurs).  
Oh... c'est mignon, la visite à Yukito/Yue... très mignon. Ca fait du bien.  
Shaolan qui fait le tour de la chambre XD Qu'il est émotif ^^ je suis bien contente pour eux.  
Elle est triste, cette petite créature...  
Ah, Yukito ! j'aime vraiment ce passage. Toya est devenu comme Fûma ?  
Merci Eriol d'avoir l'esprit pratique ! ce serait bête que Yukito finisse à l'asile ! ^^

**Lod : C'est une bonne question pour le changement de prénom, je dirais que je ne sais pas du tout. Je ne dois pas faire attention. **

Chapitre 6

ChibiKitsu  
2009-06-21 . chapter 7

Nakuru découvre les bébés ^^ pas mal ^^ tiens, Tomoyo copine avec ?  
0.0 quelle jolie déclaration... et j'adore la description que tu fais de Yukito... et Toya qui ne sait pas quoi faire, Yue qui le protège... c'est superbe !  
Ah, pauvres Nakuru et Tomoyo. Ils mériteraient mieux...  
Le bébé va arriver ?! je veux voir ça !  
**Lod : Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire à chaque chapitre, ça donne vraiment envie de publier la suite. **


End file.
